CrossDress!
by Appelskrutt
Summary: Alice Kirkland wants something interesting in her life. Dressing herself as a guy would be a lovely change. College will surely be an exciting experience.   Warnings: EXTREMELY Cliche situations  I wrote this story when i was 11 yo ; discontinued story.
1. Alice Kirkland, straight ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of these characters.

(2011-12-17)

So, just noticed how bad my writing was at the beginning of this story. I'm very sorry about that. Needless to say, I've edited the first chapter of this. The storyline (_if there ever was any_) is still the same, I'm just fixing some grammar mistakes.

As for my new readers; Hello there! Hope you'll enjoy my story! I'm sorry if the next few chapters are a bit, uhm, _badly_ written; I'll try to fix that as soon as possible!

* * *

><p>"Alice, Wake up! You'll be late for school!" the voice of a woman shouted from downstairs.<p>

"Okay, mom. Just give me a few minutes," her daughter shouted as she quickly put on her school uniform. She fashioned her honey blonde hair into a ponytail and tucked it in under a hair-net, then arranged it neatly under her wig of choppy, matching blonde hair.

"Hey Alice, how long do you plan to keep dressing yourself up as a guy?" Her mother with her lighter shade of short, fluffy blonde hair appeared at her doorway and leaned against the frame. "And why are you doing this again?"

Alice Kirkland was a pretty petite girl, slim figure, with long, silky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Gifted with brains and beauty, she was girl that guys wanted and other girls wanted to be.

But her personality was far from what she appeared to be. She liked to get into fights, play the scariest, roughest, goriest video-games and she never, ever, cleaned her room. To top it all off, she'd only ever had guy friends.

Alice just shrugged. "Nothing ever happens in my life. So I guess dressing myself up as a guy would be an interesting change for once." She walked over to her bed and plunked herself down. "I've always preferred guy-clothes anyways, so this won't be a problem." Looking around her messy room, she gave her mom another shrug.

"And what will you do if they find out?" her mother asked her, slightly exasperated.

"I guess I'll just go with the flow," replied Alice as she stood up again, fixing her wig in the mirror. Alice Kirkland was, after all, very spontaneous and often made rash decisions, and always, always, went through with them.

"Anyways, it's the first day of school today, nobody knows me. It should work out well," she gave her mother a grin. "I look like a guy now when I have this wig on, right?"

Her mother's attention was suddenly brought to the impressive eyebrows on her daughter's forehead. "What's up with those caterpillars?" asked Mrs Kirkland. Her daughter certainly was not born with them.

"Oh, it's just something I want to try out. They look pretty sexy, don't they?"

Her mom let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this, but I guess it will be fun," she admitted. "Let's see how long it will take for them to figure out." She started to smiled excitedly, but quickly stopped herself. She was allowing this to go on after all. "Oh well, breakfast is ready. You'll be late, though."

"Nah, whatever. Food is way more important than school." Alice grinned and skipped down the stairs.

"My, oh my…" her mom sighed as she closed the door to her daughter's messy room.

"Hm," Alice was walking down the hallway with her bag tossed over her shoulder, "what kind of character should I have? I want to be cool, but with a gentleman-ish touch…"

"I'll just be myself," she said to herself, smiling confidently, before she entered the classroom.

Click, and the door opens.

Eyes of all colours and shades stared at the sudden boy who had casually entered the classroom during an ongoing lesson. Alice looked carefully for an empty seat. Spotting one at the back of the classroom, she was just about to sit down when she was interrupted by the homeroom teacher.

"Uhm, excuse me, are you perhaps… Arthur Kirkland?" asked the middle-aged brunette, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes," answered Alice with her best british accent. "And I am very sorry for being late."

This would be a great disguise, she snickered quietly. Once, during a vacation, she got her friend to teach her to sound like a guy. She had to bend her vocal chords multiple times, but she got it in the end. Her british accent was a bit rusty, though.

The teacher was startled. Is this the one with the best grade? Wasn't he was born in America? At least that was what the certificate said, she thought to herself as she frowned behind her glasses.

"I suppose I could hear the reason to why you are late?" she asked and glanced at her watch. "You, young sir, are late by 30 minutes."

'Young sir', Alice giggled at the thought. 'I'll have to get used to that…'

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, uhm, no…" Shit.

"I just noticed that watch of yours," Alice said hastily, forming an excuse in her head. "My sister had one too, but she went overseas a few years ago. She really loved it and boasted about it like crazy. It just made me giggle a bit."

First day, and Alice was already in trouble. She didn't even have a sister.

"Oh, well I'm sure she liked it," her teacher said dismissively, intent on getting answer to her first question, "but the reason you were late?"

"I missed the bus, so I had to run all the way over here."

Alice had better stop lying.

The older woman fixed her eyes on Alice as she took her seat.

"Okay then. It is the first day after all, so I'll let it pass this time," she sighed. "You can share textbooks with the person next to you. I'll give you your books when class ends. Alfred, please be so kind as to share your textbooks with Arthur."

To her right sat an American boy with medium-long, wheat-blond hair and clear blue eyes framed by a pair of glasses.

"Okay. Here you go, Arthur," said the boy. Alice had to admit; he was attractive. "By the way, my name is Alfred. You can call me Al," he added with a bright smile, holding out his textbook.

"Thank you," Alice said as she took the textbook and began flipping through the pages.

"Here you go," she said, book read, handing it back. "I don't need it anymore. Thank you for the loan," she gave Alfred a smile.

Having observed the entire exchange, the teacher stared at Alice. "Arthur, you need the books. You can't do the assignment without them. Share books with Alfred now, Arthur," she demanded.

'Maybe Arthur doesn't like to share? Well, I suppose I could give him the books now, but…' she thought, still very confused.

"No, I don't need them anymore," Alice replied, smiling. "I've memorized it all."

The teacher gave Arthur a look that was mixed with anger, frustration and confusion.

"Arthur Kirkland, do not joke around. You have already gotten a warning. If you keep going on like this, you will get detention!" The teacher was really pissed off now; anyone could see that.

"No, I am serious. I've memorized it," Alice said with all seriousness.

The teacher stared at her and Alice stared back. The silent duel went on for a minute or so.

"Okay. I give up," the teacher said, holding her hands in an 'I surrender' gesture, sighing. "Arthur, since you've memorised it, please recite the entire of chapter one," the teacher smirked as she watched Alice triumphily. But, the smirk slowly faded away as Alice spoke every word in line, out loud, confidently and smugly.

And so class ended.

"Room 275, room 275…"

Alice had been walking around on campus for longer than was really necessary and was getting desperate as she noticed the looks people gave her when she stood outside doors, checking the numbers. She really need her glasses, which she had forgotten to bring.

Alfred walked past Alice, whistling, and noticing the piece of paper the other boy was holding.

"Hey, you looking for your room?"

Alice turned around, and to her fortunate surprise, it was the boy she had shared books with during this morning.

"Oh," Alice began, "you're that guy I shared books with, right?"

The taller boy chuckled. "Yeah, that's me I guess. And you're Arthur, right?"

Alice just nodded, not entirely sure of what to say. The silence was a bit awkward. She wasn't really used to talking with unfamiliar people. But then again - she was desperate.

"Hey, do you know where room 275 is?" she finally asked, holding out the piece of paper. "I can't seem to find it."

Alfred looked at the paper. "Not really sure, but I think it's this way." He started walking in the indicated direction. "Y'know, I've been walking around for a while now. I lost my paper, so I don't really know which room is mine," he chuckled and glanced back at Alice, who was right behind him. "I guess I'm pretty lucky I ran into you, huh?"

Alice looked up into those baby blue eyes and chuckled. "That's pretty clumsy of you to lose your paper like that." The comment was supposed to be a joke, but came out a bit sharper than intended.

"Well, yeah, you're the one getting lost in the middle of nowhere," Alfred replied, somewhat offended at Alice's comment.

"Wha— I'm sorry I'm wasn't walking around on campus like some kind of a ghost!" she sputtered.

"What else was I supposed to do?" They were shouting at each other now.

"I don't know, ask a teacher maybe?"

"Hah, do you think I never thought of that? Honestly?"

"Well, seeing as how stupid you are, you might as well not have thought of anything!"

'What a blockhead! This person is the most obnoxious person I have ever met! I swear, once I find my room I'll never talk to him again. How can someone even be this stupid?' she thought to herself through her fury.

Numbers blurred past as she walked.

275.

Alice walked up to the door and grabbed a key from her pocket. The cold metal swiftly unlocked the door with a click.

"Oh, you found your room?" Alfred walked up from behind Alice. "Well, I guess I'll go, then." He turned to go, but stopped when he felt his sleeve being tugged.

"You- you're Alfred F. Jones, aren't you?" Alice was staring at the piles of cardboard boxes in the room. She could see her own boxes, but there were other boxes, too.

The labels on the other boxes read

Alfred F. Jones.

Wait, I'm going to share rooms with this bastard?

No, no, no, no—

You can't be serious.

Also, did I ever tell you that I am a bloody girl?

**A/N:**

Okay! Yeah! Fixed some grammar problems.

Hope you'll enjoy the piffed up chapters as much as the old ones! c:

Review and tell me your opinions! I'd love to hear about about them!

- Mika

(2012-01-21)

Hurr durr hi I'm Mika's beta-er and not that much better in English so please do let us know if you spot any mistakes.

- /tree

_(edited and uploaded 2012-02-24)_


	2. stop

Hey there~~ Um. Lol I decided to update today. Just because I have no life. At all. So umm... Enjoy...?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV:<strong>

"Ok, you put your stuff there and I put my stuff here.", I declared.

"But...Okay..." Alfred said. He had a confused look on his face.

We'd just gotten our luggage, and now we're packing up. I only had guy-clothes in my bags, of course, but just to be sure..

"And you are not allowed to look what's inside my bags." I stated.

I am a girl, after all. For example, my underwear. I'd rather die than Alfred finding them.

"Why not?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because! Or else I'll punch you again, you bloody git!"

"Okay, okay! No need to shout at me.", he made a "woah-don't-freak-out"-look.

"Hmph.", I snorted.

I took another look at the room I was going to share with Alfred. It was quite big, and the beds where comfortable.

There was a pretty big window and we had our own tiny desks. They were made of mahogany and there were two pencils and two erasers on each desk.

We had our own bathroom too, but it wasn't that big. There was a shower, a sink and of course- a toilet.

The shower was placed next to the toilet, and the sink was in the opposite direction. Oh, and there was this big mirror too. It covered the whole wall on the side where the sink was. If you sat on the toilet, you could reach the sink. Yeah. So it wasn't that big.

Suddenly, Alfred stopped packing and stared at me.

"What?" I shot him a glare as soon as I noticed.

"Uhm…About that hallway-incident..?" He said with hesitation.

"Yeah?" I said with an irritated tone. _Why is he bringing that up?_

"Uhh... I just wanted to say. .That… I'm... s-sorry..." He said and I could see a light color of pink spreading on his cheeks. Was he ..._blushing?_

"Oh."

I wasn't really sure of what I was going to say. I mean, he did piss me off, but that face... it was really cute. So cute I was speechless. I didn't know he had this side of him.

"I-I mean… I really was a jerk." he continued. "I shouldn't have jumped to my own conclusions. But hey, we're cool now, right?" He said the last sentence with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I was able to say. _Remember, act like a guy..._

"Really? Awesome!" His face was brighter now. And the blush was gone. He grinned at me while he held his fist reached out towards me.

_Oh, that's right, a fist-bump_.

"Yeah, we're cool." I said as I fist-bumped him back. I noticed that his fist was way bigger than mine. (Hello, I'm a _girl_!) I was tall, for a girl, but most of the guys were still taller than me.

"Oh yeah, you're pretty small for being a guy." Alfred said with a teasing grin.

Uh-oh. Change the subject. _Now_.

"Huh? Yeah I'm small, so what? That doesn't mean I'm less strong than you." I said, with a confident smile. I'm stronger than any of my guy-friends. I don't know why, though.

"Oh? I can sense competition here... So you're telling me_ I'm _weaker than _you_?" he said teasingly.

"Yes. How about an arm wrestling- contest?" I said as I lay on my stomach and bent my arm up in a "V" shape.

"Seriously? You know I'm not holding back, right?" He said as he also lay down on the floor.

"Yes, I am bloody serious. On three, 'Kay?" _This is going to be fun..._

"One..."

"...Two..."

"_THREE_!" We said at the same time.

He was _way_ stronger than I thought.

**Alfred's POV**:

Man, this guy wasn't kidding. He was strong. I was stronger though, but there sure was a struggle. How can he be so strong, yet so small? And his hands were way smaller than mine. He's like... a girl.

...No, no, no, no. He is definitely a guy. I mean, he wasn't acting all girly and stuff. And he's tall too. And he has a sharp tongue. Seriously, he swears like every two minutes. Yeah. Girls don't do that. They like make-up and cute things. Yeah. I bet his parents where small. Yep. His parents.

Anyway, the arm-wrestling soon turned into a wrestling. It all started when I was just about to beat him, but then he suddenly used his other arm. That made me surprised, but I wasn't going to give up. A hero never gives up! So I also used my other arm and...Somehow it turned into a wrestling. We were rolling around on the floor, laughing.

...but I somehow got on top of him. I stopped laughing. And when he noticed it, he stopped laughing too. We were kinda just... awkwardly staring at each other. And I was on top of him.

...did I say he had the most emerald-ish eyes I've ever seen?

**Normal POV:**

They stared at each other. Alfred was on top of Alice. Alice is a girl. Alfred is a guy.

By the way, Alfred thinks Alice's a guy.

"Hey. How long are you going to stare at me, bloody wanker? It's almost like you're stripping me with your eyes." Alice said, just a bit irritated. She wasn't blushing or anything. She stared Alfred right in the eyes.

She was used to guys. Accidents like this _had_ happened before.

Once, she almost fell on the stairs, but her friend caught her and their bodies got really close. Sure, her heart jumped a bit then, but he was her friend. She didn't have any feelings for him.

The second time was on a movie-night with her guy-friends. She fell asleep very quickly, while the rest of them kept watching horror movies. When she woke up, she was lying right next to one of her friends. And he was still asleep, so he probably though Alice was a pillow or something, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Alice, with her temper, pinched him on the arm and woke him up. First, he was startled to find a girl in his arms, but when Alice stuck out her tongue to and made a "bleeeh"-sound, they both burst into laughter.

Back to reality, when Alice spoke out that sentence, Alfred realized what he just had done. And his face was really red. Like a tomato.

Alice chuckled a bit. _He's so innocent_, she thought for herself, still beneath the blue-eyed American.

"AH!" Alfred suddenly shouted, which made Alice flinch. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Arthur. I just... Uhmm…"

"Hey. Can you-"

"OH. Uhm. Sorry. I'll move." he stuttered as he flinched away from Alice. He was looking anywhere but at Alice. He avoided eye-contact at any cost.

"Alfred. Calm the bloody fuck down." Alice said, a bit irritated, but still amused. "It was just an accident, okay?" She gave an understanding smile. "Nothing to worry about."

Alfred, who was a bit calmer now, nodded his head and swallowed. He was sweating like crazy.

_Shit... If he hadn't spoken that time... I would have... Oh my god... How could I? I'm a guy, for fucks sake! I shouldn't have reacted that way! Am I...gay...?_ All these thoughts were spinning around in his head. _I have to make one thing clear_, he thought before he put both of his shaking hands on Alice's shoulders and stared the confused girl right in the eyes and asked;

"Are you a girl?"

That question. That single question made Alice realize what she had given herself into. _What if I have to do this the rest of my college life? What if I get expelled when they find out? What if-? _Then she remembered she had to answer the question. _Don't forget, you are a guy. Act like a guy._

"What do you mean, 'are you a girl'? Do I seem like a bloody girl to you? Huh? Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm a girl, you incompetent bastard!" Alice answered with an angered voice.

"I-I'm sorry, but I just-"

Once again, Alice punched Alfred in the stomach. This time it was because she had to make him think of other things than the fact that she might be a girl.

"Don't you dare ever ask that again, bloody bastard." She said with a lowered voice. _And if he does, I'll just hit him. Yeah, that'll work out fine_, she thought.

Alfred learnt his lesson that day. Never, ever, ask Arthur things that might hurt his pride. And if you do, you're _fucked_.

-Cough- "H-hey…Ar-Arthur…" Alfred said while he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh for god's sake! At least catch your breath before you start yapping!" Alice demanded.

There probably was a quiet minute or so before Alfred could speak normally again.

"Hey, Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"How come we're not attending any classes right now?"

"Because it's the first day, idiot. We only have one class. We spend the rest of the time packing up and looking around at campus. How did you miss that?"

"Huh."

_Growl~~_

"I'm hungry. You treat me to dinner tonight." Alice was pretty hungry. Sure, she did eat breakfast, but her stomach is like a black hole. Only her mom's food could fill her up. But now, she has to eat in the cafeteria. And her mom wasn't working there.

"Why do I have to treat you?" Alfred asked.

"Because you asked me if I was a bloody girl! Anyone would be mad!" She said with an accusing tone. "So in apology, you'll have to treat me dinner."

"But-"

"Oh, stop whining, you bloody bastard! Or do you want me to hit you again?" Alice snapped.

"..No..." Alfred sighed. He really didn't want to get punched again. It hurt. Like hell.

Then, a thought came through his mind.

"Uhm, Arthur… How come you didn't act like this during class this morning? You seemed like a gentleman… But now you're just... You." he said and pointed at Alice. "It's like...you have two personalities."

"Well..." Alice began. "It's been like this since I was a child. I always had to act responsible in front of adults. Or else they wouldn't trust me." She explained.

It wasn't a lie, actually. She did this most of the time. Acted all responsible and stuff.

"Anyway, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving." She said and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh yeah, wait. I have to get my money." Alfred said as he hurried and searched for his wallet. "Okay, we're ready to go." he said with a smile.

It sure was hard to find the cafeteria. The place was huge. And it took about 20 minutes before they found it.

The cafeteria was pretty big. It was cozy, with all paintings and stuff. Today's dinner was... hamburgers?

"Yes!" Alfred shouted.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked, annoyed.

"Well, I love hamburgers. Everyone does! Don't you?" He asked with a bright smile and what looked like stars in his eyes.

Actually, no. She didn't like hamburgers and stuff. This was unexpected, since she was a tomboy and all. She didn't like any junk food at all. But she didn't have a choice right now. And she didn't want to destroy his happy mood.

"Well, yeah. I do. But I can't see the reason to why you're so happy just over a hamburger!" the blond-haired girl retorted.

"I just really love hamburgers!" Alfred was in a great mood right now, and nothing could stop it.

When they finished their hamburgers, they went back to their room. It was pretty late now, and they were dead tired.

"Uhh, I'm so tired… I'm just going to take a shower first, 'Kay?" Alfred said and went inside the bathroom.

"Sure." Alice said, but Alfred didn't hear her. She didn't care, though. She was more focused on how she was going to sleep. Did she have to take the wig off? And she didn't want to sleep with make-up on. She thought and thought, and then came to the best conclusion;

She was going to sleep without the wig and just hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Muhahahaha. A cliff-hanger. I am so mean. Seriously.<p>

But, next chapter is going to be interesting. Please look forward to it.

And don't forget to R&R!


	3. shit

I'm sorry it took so long _  
>My inspiration went like down pffffooosch.. So I tried to write this at 3 am and hey... IT FUCKING WORKED. 8D But don't blame me if I made a few typos... It's 3 am after all. Hm.<p>

Oh, and I forgot to give my beta-reader creds! It's iCrystal and you guys, SHE'S AWESOME. She's writing a yaoi fanfic about Hikaru and Kaoru. :3  
>I didn't have time to send my fic to her this time (sorry =_='') but hey... At least the fic is long, right? :3<p>

**Elizaveta Hedervary = Hungary  
>Gilbert Beilschmidt = Prussia<strong>

And I do not own these characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey! Are you finished yet?" Alice shouted as she knocked on the door to the bathroom.<p>

"Yeah! Just give me a minute or two!" She heard Alfred yell from the shower.

Alice sighed. "Just hurry up, bastard!" she shouted and poofed down on her bed.

After what seemed like an hour (actually 5 minutes), Alfred finally came out of the bathroom.

"Oh god, you really are-" she stopped as she turned her head around to face Alfred.

"What?" Alfred asked with a questionmark on his face.

"...**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR THE BLEEDING FUCKS SAKE**!" Alice panicked and threw a pillow on the half-naked american, who only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Alfred, who wasn't expecting the flying pillow, quickly used his hands do shove it away. Which caused the towel to drop from his waist. Which made Alfred expose his whole body in front of Alice.

"Dude, chill out!" He said, startled. "I'll go and put some clothes on, okay? Just don't attack me with flying pillows when I come out." he chuckled at the last sentence and went inside the bathroom again, this time with some clothes in his hands.

Alice just sat there, staring into nothing. What just happened..? Did I just see Alfred..._naked_?She thought as she started to search for her phone. When she found it, she quickly started to text one of her best guy-friends; Gilbert Beilschmidt. And no, he's _not_ gay.

"**Gil**."

"**? Wazzup? 8D"**

"**Omg you won't believe me. I just saw a man naked in front of me**. **;_;**"

She thought about if she actually should send the text. _Just do it._

After a few seconds, she got a reply.

"**Wait, Ally, aren't you supposed to be at college right now? And why a naked man? O_O**"

Alice was so excited to explain her situation that she didn't even notice that Alfred already had stepped out of the bathroom.

"**Ohyes, I am at college. But my roommate, Alfred F. Jones, just came out from the bathroom and he dropped his towel. In front of me. LOL. Everyone in this school thinks I'm a guy btw :3**"

Poor Gilbert. I bet he's so confused right now. I wonder what he's going to reply?

"Ok Arthur, see? I have my clothes on now." Alfred suddenly said.

Alice flinched. "Woah! Don't sneak up on me you git!" she said before her phone started to ring.

"Yeah hello?" she said casually.

"Al."

"Yeah?"

"What. The. Fuck. Have you done." Gilbert said, dead serious.

"Oh, not a thing. Only the usual." she answered, extra gentemanly.

"Pfft-" he said before the both of them burst into laughter.

"Oh my God! Why do you have a british accent? And why do you.. pfft.. sound like a freaking guy? Hahahahaha!" he said and laughed even more.

"Yeah, I just wanted to do something with my life... Pffahahaha!" Alice bursted. She was still lying on her bed, rolling around and laughed.

"So you decided to dress yourself as a guy?" Gilbert asked. Alice could hear he was trying to hold himself from laughter.

"Yup!" She said and they both started to laugh again, leaving Alfred stunned.

_Wow... he looks... really happy. This is the first time I've seen him laugh so much.._ Alfred though as he watched her keep talking on the phone.

"So, what's up lately?" Alice asked when they finally calmed down.

"Oh, nothing unusuall. Just being all awesome and stuff. And seizing someone's vital regions. Like a boss!" Gilbert chuckled.

"That was. _The. Worst. Joke_. I've ever heard." Alice said before they once again burst into laughter.

"No, but seriously, I have some good news for ya!" Gilbert sounded excited.

"What, you got someone pregnant?" Alice giggled.

"Pfft, no! I'm gonna enter the same college as you in a few months!" Gilbert bursted.

"Seriously? Oh my god that's awesome!" Alice said as her face brighted up.

"I know right? And of course, I'm always awesome! Haha!"

"Yeah, you wish. So, do you know which class you'll be in?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Which one? "

"YOURS!" Gilbert shouted through the phone. Even Alfred could hear it.

"Okay, I get it. You didn't have to make me bloody deaf." Alice laughed.

"What's up with the "bloody" thingy?" the prussian asked.

"I don't know, british people tends to use the word "bloody" whenever they swear." Alice answered casually.

"Pfft. Oh well, gotta go. See ya." he said before he hung up.

Alice chuckled and put down her phone. _30 minutes. Wow_.

"You were really loud, y'know?" Alfred said, once again, suddenly.

Alice actually forgot that Alfred was there. She was so happy to talk to Gil again that she actually _forgot _Alfred's presence.

Feeling a bit guilty, she apologized. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool." the taller man said as he walked towards the shorter girl and ruffled her in the hair.

_Oh god. The wig. Shit._

"Uhm. I'm going to take a shower now." She mumbled, panicked, as she hurried inside the bathroom.

Alfred thought something was off. Arthur's hair felt... wierd. _Whatever_, he thought, _his hair probably just needed a shower._

**Alice's POV:**

The first thing I did was to look in the mirror. Ohmygod, I look like crap.

I bent over the sink and took a deep breath. Okay, how am I gonna keep this up? Should I wait till Alfred falls asleep and take off the wig? Or should I just cover my head under the blanket?, I could practically hear my brain crackle as I was thinking. Whatever. I'll just take a shower for now.

I was careful not to wet my hair during the showering. I had to put my wig back on, after all.

When I was finished, I wiped myself dry with a towel. When I was completely dry, I bandaged my chest, to make sure it looked smaller. My chest size was normal, but hey, guys don't have boobs. At all. So I've been running around with a bandage wrapped around my boobs all day. Sure, it wasn't really comfortable, but I'll get used to it. I hope.

I put on my wig and some comforty baggy clothes on. There was a text on my t-shirt that said "Fuck you, I'm a guy." and my pants were just normal black sweatpants. Even though it was a pyjamas, I still looked hot. In a guy-ish way._ (__Please imagine a tall, smexy England with those clothes. Oh god. Nosebleed__.)_

I went out of the bathroom just to find Alfred lying on his bed, reading comics.

"Hey wanker. What time is it?" I said and looked out through the big window. It was getting dark.

"Hm," Alfred took a look on his phone. " 7:53 pm." he answered and returned to his comic.

Woah. Already that late? What have I been doing? Ah, whatever. I better start planning on how I'm gonna do when I take my wig off..

I went to one of my bags and found my laptop. Thank god, I thought, and hit the "on/off" button. I plugged in my headset and waited for the screen to load. When it finished loading, I started chatting with my friends.

**Normal POV:**

"Dudes, what should I do?" She typed in. _Sent_.

"_Yo Ally! What's up_?" the most of them asked.

"I'm a guy right now, so what do I do when I have to take my wig off?"

"_Uhm. Why do you have a wig_?"

"_Yeah, and why are you a guy? O_O_"

She didn't know how to explain the situation, so she just typed;

"Long story. Anyways, I can't have my roommate find out that I'm a girl. He's gonna freak out. So what should I do?"

"_Huh.. Just wait until he falls asleep and then you can take it off..?_"

"_Just make sure you wake up before him! Or else he'll find a girl in a guy's bed, which will most likely expose your identity. O_o_"

"_...yeah, that would be pretty bad...XD_"

"Oh. I didn't think of that... Thx, gotta go. Bye!" She typed just before she closed the window.

"_Bye_!"

"_Buh- bye_."

"_Good luck... =_=_"

**_-Alice-like-a-boss-_ went offline.**

"_I wonder if she'll make it..._"

"_Yeah.. I almost feel like praying for her lol. XD_"

"_I'll go now, bye~~_"

"_Me too_."

"_Like a boss!_"

**This chat has no members. We will now close the window**.

Later~~

It is now 11:13 pm and both Alfred and Alice are starting to get tired.

"Hey Arthur, I think I'll go to sleep now. I'll just... huaaahhh..." he yawned and fell asleep.

Alice was surprised by the fact that Alfred fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. He must be really tired, she thought. Even if it's only 11 pm. Alice had a bad habit to stay up very late everyday. Even on schooldays.  
>But she was very tired from all the acting and shouting and blushing and all that stuff, so she decided to go to sleep.<p>

"Alfred, you asleep?" she whispered.

No answer. Okay, he's asleep, she thought. Then she went inside the bathroom and took her wig off. When she was done, she put her silky blond hair up in a bun and washed her face, brushed her teeth and took a look at herself in the mirror. Wow. She looked like a totally different person. She looked at her t-shirt she was wearing and chuckled. "Fuck you, I'm a guy". How ironic, she thought before she quietly stepped outside the bathroom and went to bed. She had her alarm beside her, so she could wake up extra early without waking up Alfred. Wait, she thought, I wonder... she went out of bed and walked to Alfred's side of the room. She eventually managed to stumble through the darkness and now, she was looking at a sleeping Alfred.

Aw, how cute. He looks really peaceful when he sleeps... Oh god, I'm such a pervert... I better get back to bed before he wakes up, she thought and stumbled back to bed. Huh..Maybe I can be friends with him if I try harder..., and she fell asleep.

**Alice's POV:**

_Brrrr- Brrrr- Brrrr- _

What is that noise? Oh god, it's so annoying...

_Brrrr- Brrrr- Brrrr-_

Shut up...

_Br- _**"ARRRGH OKAY I GET IT JUST SHUT UP!" **I flew up from my bed and threw my phone in the wall.

As you can see, I am_ not _a morning person.

I could hear someone mumble on the other bed. Wait... _the other bed_? _I've got two beds_?

Then I looked around and I remembered; _I'm at college_. And I was going to wake up my roommate, who happens to think I'm a guy.

"..Huh..? Arthur, I think..I heard a girl just now..?" Alfred mumbled, half awake.

Oh shit. I didn't have my wig on, and my bandage got loose during the night, so you could see my boobs sticking out from my t-shirt (oh god that sound so perverted...) which is why I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed my bandage on the way. I made it just in time.

"What? I bet it was your dream, pervert." I shouted from the bathroom. I used my "male voice" this time.

"Yeah...probably.." he said as he most likely fell asleep again, because I didn't hear anything more from him while I fixed my wig and put my make-up on. Then I walked to my bed and picked up my phone. It wasn't broken, amazingly enough. No matter how many times I threw it, It somehow never broke.

I brushed my teeth and checked what time it was. 6:16 am, and our classes started 8:15. The cafeteria should be open by now...

"Alfred, I'm going to go get me some breakfast." I said and changed to my school uniform.

"..What..? But it's still early...?" he asked, still a bit drowsy.

"I would rather prefer to eat while the cafeteria is still quiet." I found my wallet and started to walk towards to door.

"Uh, okay, wait a little bit! I don't wanna eat breakfast alone..." he sat up in bed and he stared at me with puppy eyes.

Well, it didn't really matter to me, but I didn't have anything against some company. And that face he made, oh my god.

"Well... okay, then. But I'll only wait for 15 minutes. So hurry up." I sat down on my bed and looked outside. It was a sunny day.

"Okay!" He flung himself up from bed and started to put on his uniform. He went to the bathroom and fixed his messy blond bed-hair.

"Finished!" he shouted as he sprinted out from the bathroom. "How long did it take? Did I make it on time?" he asked excited.

"Hm, it took about 8 minutes or so." I glanced at the clock. "We better get going." And we both entered the hallway, locking the door behind us.

**At the cafeteria**

"Man, what should I eat?" I heard Alfred mumble for himself. There wasn't that much choice, so I just picked a sandwich and some milk. Alfred, on the other hand, had a very hard time deciding. In the end, he said he wanted cereals and yoghurt.

The cafeteria was pretty empty. There was only 6 people or so. And it was peacefully quiet too. We took our trays and started to look far an empty table, which didn't take too long. On our way there, I accidently bumped into someone and almost dropped my tray.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a girl at about the same height as me apologized. She had long, wavy light-brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Uh, no problem. But be careful to watch your step next time, okay?" I said with a gentle smile.

She stared at me for few seconds. Her green eyes widened. I thought I saw a smug smile for a second, but that was probably just my imagination.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who did the memorizing-thing yesterday?" she asked. Why do everyone still ask me that?

"Yes I am. And you are?" I asked politely and walked with her to the table. Alfred was already sitting there.

"Oh, My name is Elizabeta Hedervary. I'm from Hungary." she said as the two of us sat down.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm from England." as said and put down my tray. "This is my roommate Alfred F. Jones and I assume he's from America." I casually pointed at Alfred.

"Oh, you actually remembered my whole name..!" Alfred said, happily. "People usually forget the "F."- thingy." he explained. "And yup, I'm from America! How'd you know?"

"Did you bloody forgot that I'm very good at memorizing? And it's very obvious that you are American." Oh god, he's such a dumb person...

"My, my, don't get all worked up now," Elizabeta calmy said. "Let's all become good friends, 'kay?" She suggested and smiled.

"Yeah! Sure! A hero always needs some friends!" The American declared with cereals filled up in his mouth. Ugh.

Well, she actually seemed pretty nice. And some girl-friends won't hurt.. I mean, all the girls in my last school were bitches. They went all crazy if they didn't get the latest iPhone and stuff. Oh god.  
>But Elizabeta didn't seem like one of those bitches. She kinda reminded me of... myself. She was a lot girlier than me, but.. something about her said she was like me; like a guy, but still a girl. If you get what I mean. Huh.<p>

"I would certinaly like to befriends with you, Elizabeta." I smiled.

"You don't have to be so polite, Arthur. Oh, and call me Ellie!" She said.

"Okay." I replied before I started to munch on my sandwich. I noiced that Ellie didn't have any food.

"Why are you not eating?" I asked, curious.

"Oh. Uhm," she started "..I kinda forgot my wallet at home, so I won't be eating anything untill afternoon. My mom drives here by then and will give me my money. Heh, I'm so clumsy.." she trailed off as a growl was heard from her stomach.

Hm.. She must be really hungry. She haven't eaten anithing since yesterday... Poor girl, I would've starved, I thought and held out the other slice of my sandwich and smiled.

"Here, you can have this," I coninued, "you must be starving." I smiled happily when she nodded and accepted it. Aw, so cute, I thought.

**Normal POV:**

Alfred just sat there. He had stopped eating and was staring at the two of them in front of him. Did Arthur just... act kind? He never was like that around me!, Alfred thought. He'd already finished his cereals and was waiting for Alice and Elizabeta to finish up.

"Hey, can I have your numbers?" Elizabeta suddenly asked.

"Well, sure. I don't mind." Alice replied and took her phone out.

"Yeah! Let's do that! And Arthur, I don't have your number yet, so I'll add you too!" Alfred also took his phone out from his pocket.

When they finished exchanging numbers, they started to talk about their classes. Apparently, Elizabeta had the same classes as Alice and Alfred had. Except one class, which she only had in common with Alice. "What a coincidence!" she said and smiled happily. Then they parted and went back to ther rooms.

A few weeks had passed, and Alice's secret was still safe. She had gotten closer to Alfred and Ellie too. They were even best friends now. And Alice found out that Ellie and Alfred loved video games, just like her. They even planned to go to an arcade tomorrow.

**Alice's POV:**

It's finally Friday! The whole week has been awesome, but still... It's nice to take a break once in a while. Especially when you're a girl who has to crossdress as a guy. But I was the one who started it, so I won't complain.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and it showed 05:58. I better get up now, I thought, and took another glance at Alfred, who was still sound asleep.

I quietly stepped out of warm bed, still in my pajamas, and went inside the bathroom.

After I was finished, I woke Alfred up and changed to my school uniform while he was in the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. When he was done, he also changed to his uniform and we headed to the cafeteria.  
>We met Ellie there and we started to chat about CoD and Left 4 Dead. Me and Alfred liked Left 4 Dead better, but Ellie said she liked CoD. So we started to talk about a combination of the two games. When we were done, we went back to our rooms and picked up our books and pencils which we needed for our class.<p>

The three of us arrived a bit earlier than I thought. The classroom wasn't even opened yet. So we sat on a bench and started to talk about the homework. Then a group of guys stepped in front of us and started to pick on me.

"Hey shortie! Why ya so short huh? You're a guy, right? Haha, I bet ya don't have any balls at all!" They laughed. Kinda like hyena's. I just pretended they weren't there. I took a glance at the "leader" and chuckled. He looked ridiculous.

He had long, black dreadlocks and he himself wasn't even that tall. Probably a bit taller than me, but still shorter than Alfred.

He had wannabe-hipster clothes and... he had those wierd sunglasses. You know, those with stripes and made of plastic. I don't get why you have those. They're not even real sunglasses..

"Oh? Yo' ignorin' us huh? Acting all high 'n' mighty just to show off? Or are you too good for us? I'll tell you somethin'; we are all bettah than you! You don't even deserve to be this close to us! But yo' are now 'cus we're nice! And you study like a nerd! That's right, a nerd! Faggot! Nerd!" they all shouted at me.

I could see that Ellie and Alfred were... quite shocked. Alfred had a more terrified look. He wasn't terrified _of _them, he was terrified _for_ them. He knew I was going to snap sooner or later.

But nope. I was planning on something... And to make the plan work, I had to act mature. The fun comes later on...

I stood up and looked the "leader" in the eyes and stared. The gang started to quiet down and stared at me.

You see, I have this strange thing that makes you very insecure if I stare right in your eyes.

"Wh-what? Ya' wanna fight?" the taller man stuttered. I kept staring at him, emotionlessly. "Why so quiet? Huh? Are you so scared of me that you can't even-" he stopped when I turned around to get my books, which was laying on the floor, and told Elisabeta and Alfred "Let's go.". The class was going to start soon, so we better go to the classroom...

Just when we were about to leave, the "leader" (I guess I'll call him the leader for now..) grabbed my arm and made me drop my books. And he held my arm really hard. It hurt. "Ow. Let. Go. Of. Me." I warned him. This guy... is he reallt that dumb?

"No, why should I?" he grinned and shook my arm really hard. I could see my hand go purple.

"Is this all you've got? Hurry up and get over with it, I'm going to be late for class." Oh how I love this school...

The Leader's face got... a bit red. Because of anger. And just before he was about to punch me, Alfred interupted.

"Dude, let him go!" he shouted and started to walk towards me.

Oh shit, he's going to ruin the plan.

"Alfred! Stay put! I'll do this on my own." I glanced over at the clock on the wall. Shit. the class...

"Hey, wanker, you still won't do anything? Just like I thought, you've just got a big mouth." I teased him and grinned. My arm was getting numb...

"Hah? I'll show you!" he shouted before he dragged my arm and swung me around just to hit me in the face. It didn't hurt that much, but oh well...

"Athur!" Alfred and Ellie shouted. They were running towards me, but I stopped them.

"You two! Stay the bloody hell out of this! You'll get expelled if you get involved!" I shouted at them. I could feel blood running and the adrelnalin kick in.

"Oh look, how cute. He's tryina protect his friends from gettin' expelled!" The Leader laughed and made a motion which caused the whole group to gang up on me. After I got a few hits, I started to laugh. This is so much fun. Finally... I need some stress relievers...

"H-hey... why's he laughing..? His face is covered in blood for fucks sake! Why's he laughing?" The Leader's voice cracked and his face got pale. I stood up and made a "mad man"-look. It's my speciality. I laughed even harder. I thought a bit foreplay wouldn't hurt...

"You shouldn't have done that..." I said and stared The Leader in the eye. "But it didn't hurt, so I'll let it pass." I smiled and looked for my handkerchief in my pocket.

"Wh-what? So you're telling us we're I'm weak?" The Leader shouted. He and his group was standing a few meters away from me, of terror. I suddenly stopped to and gave him a clueless look. "Yes, I thought you knew that." I had wide, innocent eyes and stared at the group. I was acting, of course.

"You fucker!" They all cursed before they once again ganged up on me. This time I knew what time it was. Still a few minutes before class starts...

"Arthur! Why are you doing thi..." I couldn't hear more than that. The adrenalin was pumping blood so fast I couldn't hear a thing. Well, I guess I can't hold myself any longer... Which one should I attack first?, I thought while I was getting kicked and punched pretty much everywhere. I looked around and just though; Whatever. I'll just take them out one by one... No need to show any mercy at least...

And then hell broke loose.

_This is so much fun~_

**Alfred's POV:**

Shit, he's getting his ass kicked! How can I just stand here, doing nothing? I know he told me to stay out of this but... I can't stand this! And he was so strong earlier! Why's he not going to fight against them?

"Arthur! Why are you doing this?" I shouted. I wondered if he could hear me. The gang was pretty loud.. Where's the teacher? Shit, don't tell me all the classes already has started..!

"Why're you..." I trailed off as I saw bodies flying everywhere, one by one. Is this really.. Arthur..?

The sight was... pretty amusing. Seeing Arthur so happy. He was laughing as he took them out badass-ly. This was pretty much like a movie. Arthur was being attacked, but he was still happily laughing as he knocked each one of them unconscious.

And then there was just the leader left.

**Alice's POV**:

"What do you think?" I said, as I looked at The Leader and smirked. "Pretty badass huh?"

"Y-you..!" He was.. shaking. Oh my god, seriously? I started to chuckle.

"Now, where's your pride? As a gentleman, I will finish this off. Will you do that too? Or will you run away, with your tail between your legs?" I asked with a smile.

"B-b-bastard! Wh-who do you think I am? Of course I'll finish this off!" he shouted from the other side of the hall. He was still shaking.

"Well then. As the gentleman I am," I continued, "I will let you, sir, attack first. This is the first fight in my college-years after all. I would like to end it with pride." I suggested and smiled even more.

"Heh, why do you sound like you've already won?" he asked with a smirk. "Fine, I also feel like ending this properly." he said and started to run towards me with his fist in the air. "But let me ask you this; why didn't you attack me right away? You had so many chances!" he said before he started to run.

I just stood there, waited for him to come close enough for him to hear, as I whispered;

"Self-defense."

Then I punched him in the stomach and he flew back a few meters.

So much fun. I thought before I burst into laughter.

"Hey Alfred, Ellie!" I shouted and ran towards them. "Did you enjoy the fight?" I asked and smiled.

The two of them just stared at me. Well, that's probably a normal reaction. I was covered up in my own blood, after all.

"H-hey, what's up?" I hesitated. Maybe they don't wanna be friends with me anymore after seeing this...

I didn't have the time to think more, because Ellie glomped me and started to cry. Alfred too, except for the crying part. He was just looking... well.. shocked, impressed, relieved, angry, and a bit sad.

"H-hey guys... you'll get covered up in blood." I stated and they flinched away. I was so relieved they still wanted to be friends...

"ARTHUR!" Alfred shouted, which made me and Ellie flinch. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" he shouted at me.

"Alfred. Calm down." I stood on my toes, grabbed his face with my bloody hands and looked up at him straight in the eyes. "I am okay." I explained slowly. "Actually, I'm even more than okay. I feel fantasctic." I said and dropped my hands, but still holding the eye-contact.

"B-but..." he said and looked at me. "Look at the hallway! There's freakin' blood on the floor! And our class! And, and,-" he stopped and suddenly hugged me. "I thought you were going to die!" he said and held me even harder.

Then I remembered; I had bruises all over my body.

"Ow! Alfred, I appreciate your concern, but I am very beaten up right now. I would like to pay a visit to the hospital." I said before I started to cough.

"H-hey, Arthur.. You alright?" Alfred asked when he let go.

Ellie was beside me and studied my wounds. Her face suddenly went white. "Oh my god." She gasped and I looked at her, dumbfounded. "What?" I coughed and asked her. She was looking at my stomach. Alfred noticed it too and his also face went white. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy...

"Arthur!" Ellie shouted. "L-look at your stomach!" she panicked. She was...crying? My sight was getting blurry... And I was coughing really hard, too. Then I felt something salty in my mouth. I bent down on my knees and started to cough real hard.

I held my hand against my mouth but then I felt I coughed out a thick liqiud...

"H-hey guys..." I coughed. They were staring at me with a horrible look in their faces. "I don't feel very-" I coughed up even more blood. I was laying on the floor now, gasping for air.

"Arthur! Shit, we gotta get him to the hospital!" I heard Alfred shout. "Arthur! Arthur! Can you hear me? Shit, you're turning pale!" Alfred had a very serious face right now. I've never seen him so serious. I could feel my limbs go numb...

"Yes, I can bloody hear you-" I coughed more blood and gasped for air. "...S-stop shouting me in the ear, you g-" Alfred held me in his arms and lifted me up. "Shit, don't talk for fucks sake! J-just... Just stay quiet and keep yourself awake!" he was madly panicked. I chuckled a bit. Ow.

"...cold..." I mumbled before my sight slowly turned black.

I could hear a lot of noise...

"...-ur! Arthur! Seriously, don't joke around for fucks sake! ARTHUR! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I could hear someone shout in my ear... I opened my eyes to see Alfred with tears in his eyes.

"...shut up..." I said before I could feel pain in my stomach and groaned.

"Arthur! For gods sake, don't scare me like that! A-and d-don't look at me... I-I-I-" he said, sobbing, before he looked away.

"I..diot..." I started to gasp for air. _Shit..._

I could see Ellie in front of us. She was crying, too.

"Alfred, we gotta make the bleeding stop!" she shouted panickly and opened a door. Is this... me and Alfred's room? But... I thought we were going to the hosplital...

"A-A-Arthur, c-c-can - y-you h-h-h-hear m-me?" I heard Ellie swallow a few times when she asked the question. She was crying real hard.

I didn't have the energy to talk, so I just nodded my head. I feel like I'm going to throw up..

"Thank god!" She said before she bursted into tears. "I-I thought you were gonna die..." she sobbed. "Alfred, put Arthur down on his bed, we have to stop the bleeding." She said and calmed down. Alfred didn't respond though.

"...Alfred...?" Ellie looked at Alfred, who just stood there, holding me in his arms. I guess he was crying...

"...cold... I'll...throw...up.." I coughed more blood. This time I saw my injury. I probably got stabbed in the stomach when I was fighting without noticing, because there was a big, red stain on my beige cardigan.

"Alfred, go get some water!" Ellie said. He flinched and looked up. "Oh- Yeah. Okay." He said quickly, put me down and walked into the bathroom. I groaned a bit. It did hurt, and... it was colder without him.

"Arthur, I'm gonna undress you now. Okay?" she said, and started to untie my tie and take off my cardigan. She stopped when she saw my shirt. The whole thing was drenched in blood. She looked at me. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still sobbing. "A-arthur. I- I'm gonna take your shirt off now." She explained. Then she did something unexpected, she leaned in towards me. "I know you're a girl. Don't worry." she whispered.

I flinched and stared at her. She was smiling as she carefully started to button up my shirt.

"...uh..." every word I spoke felt like another stab in my stomach.

"..."

"Don't push yourself." She said, and took my shirt halfway off. Only my chest and stomach was showing. The sleeves were still on.

"..Use... the bandage on my chest... to... stop the bleeding..." I said and groaned.

"I know, I know. I was going to do that even if you didn't want to. So don't talk, 'kay?" Ellie smiled and started to take the bandage off.

I flinched when I saw Alfred. He was standing there with wide-opened eyes and had a bowl of water and a towel, right beside the bed. I didn't notice because I had my eyes shutted.

"...El.." I groaned. I seriously didn't want to strip in front of him.

She looked up and flinched. "..O-oh, hey there... Alfred..." She put the bandage back on.

I shut my eyes and just focused on how to breath. Then I remembered; my arms still worked. So I reached my arm up and pointed at Alfred to get his attention.

I sure got it, because he flinched and stared at me, blushing a bit. Then I pointed at the door.

He got it, I think, because he suddenly started to blush like crazy and sprinted towards the door. "I-I'm sorry.. Umm... Just call me when you're done, okay..?" he didn't wait for an answer before he went outside.

"Heh... he took it better than I thought." Ellie said, and started, once again, to take the bandage off. "Well, he's probably like a tomato the second he steps outside, huh..?" she ckuckled.

After she cleaned the wound (which wasn't really that bad, I just lost too much blood.) she took the bandage and wrapped it around the wound. It took a while, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

When we were finished, I already stopped bleeding. But my stomach still hurt like hell. We called Alfred, who was worried to death, and said that he could come now. I think he was... at the mall? What was he doing there...?

Ellie went to my wardrobe and picked out a baggy t-shirt and took my clothes off. They had a few bloodstains on it, so she went inside the bathroom to wash it.

I wonder.. How's this gonna end...?

* * *

><p>So. That's it. No more.<br>OMFG I'M SO SORRY JUST KIDDING FFS.  
>I love you guys who like my story. :)<p>

I'm sorry if it got boring in the middle of the fanfic... I didn't know what I was going to write. D:

Next chapter will be out in like... a few days or so? Cuz it's summer, and I gotta get a life...

(don't forget to R&R) :D

See you~~

_ohmygod it's 3 am and I can hear birds chirping and I can see the fucking sunrise... omg.._


	4. can i

_Hey guys! I'm alive! :D And I'm sorry I didn't update earlier... ;_; I feel horrible.. _

_ Oh, and I might make a manga of this! (More like a fan-art, but whatevs...) I'll post it on my blog~~ But I'm not too sure if I'm gonna do it... I would love to see one of my readers do it! Just inform me, or something... I don't want my stuff to get stolen... NOT THAT I SUSPECT MY READERS OR ANYTHING. _

_Ohmygod, I'll just let you guys read the damn fanfic already..._

_(Oh, and Elizabeta's got a new nickname... heh.. "Ellie" sounded so girlsh, and didn't really fit her character..** Please don't feel upset if your name/nickname is Ellie... _ It's a great name, but it just didn't really suit her character..**)_

_JUST READ THE FANFIC ALREADY._

* * *

><p>I woke up and felt this great pain in my stomach. I looked around and found Liz and Alfred asleep, sitting on the floor and leaning over the edge of my bed. Their eyes were swollen and they were both holding my hand.<p>

I sat up in bed and- "**OWW HOLY FUCK-SHIT!**" I yelped and fell down on the bed again. I started to coldsweat and I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"..Huh?" I heard Alfred say. He was blinking and looking around. I guess he just woke up. Then he flinched and quickly turned his head around to face me. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"ARTHUR!" he suddenly shouted and woke up Liz. "Liz! Wake up, woman! Arthur's alive!" he started to shake the light brown-haired girl like crazy. "Uhhh..." she groaned. Then she popped her eyes wide open and also shouted "ARTHUR!" and the two of them were staring at me now. The room was awfully quiet.

"Yes, yes. I am alive." I said. It didn't really hurt to talk, but it hurt a bit to inhale and exhale oxygen. "...what happened after I fell asleep?" I asked. Seriously, I feel like I've slept for ages.

"Well, Alfred came back when I was washing your uniform and he had bought a few first-aid kits. We cleaned your wound and wrapped it up. Later on, we took you to the nurse and she was..." Liz paused and looked at Alfred. "Heh, she freaked out pretty much." she chuckled. "I said you tripped and fell on something sharp and that you needed help. She helped us to take care of your wounds and it went well. She even praised me for my work!" Liz grinned. "If I hadn't taken care of you, you would have... uhmm..." she trailed off. "Anyways, you need to rest. The nurse said that it would take a few weeks before you should be walking around again." Liz said, a bit more serious. "Oh, and you slept for like 12 hours. It's Friday, 8 pm right now." she added and pointed at the clock.

"Okay... Wait, what about the group that ganged up on me?" I asked. I really wonder what happened...

"Oh, I took care of them!" Alfred grinned. "I called a teacher and she wasn't surprised. She have been keeping an eye on those guys, actually. They've started a few fights before, and they won every single one of them. When she asked who was responsible for this, I just said that the gang started to argue about something and they took each other out. She believed it, and called the police. They're now explelled!" He said happily. "But, dude, why didn't you fight back when you were that strong? You didn't have to get stabbed! And why didn't you let us help you?" I could hear his pride was hurt.

"Calm down." I started. "Look, I waited for them to attack me on purpose. I can't just hit them like that for no reason. They have to hit me first before I can attack them. _Then_ I can fight back." I paused. "It's called self-defense." I said and grinned. "If the police hear the truth, I can just say that it was self-defense. Then the gang would probably go to jail for ganging up on me, and I'll just sue them." I explained. "Plus, their punches didn't even hurt." I added.

"But they were the ones who started the fight!" Alfred shouted, frustrated. "And what do you mean, 'their punches didn't hurt'? You got stabbed and almost died due bloodloss!" he kept scolding me. Liz interupted a few times with "Now, now, Alfred..." and "Well, at least he didn't die, right?".

Then the thought hit me. They still thought I was a guy? Liz told me she knew I was a girl, if I remember correctly... And Alfred saw...me. With almost no bandage on my chest. Anyone would have figured it out by now. Whatever. I'll just tell them later...

"So. I want to take a shower." I said. Liz and Alfred completely stopped talking. They looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?" I asked. My body felt sticky from all the sweat during the fight. And I needed to stop neglecting my hair.

"Arthur, did you listen to what Liz told you? You can't walk around too much. Your wound's going to open up." Alfred said. I sighed and looked at Liz. She nodded as if she understood what I wanted.

"No worries, I'll help him." Liz replied with a smile. She stood up and dragged Alfred's cardigan. "You help him up." she demanded.

"...fine.." he said before he carefully slid his arms under my legs and my back. "On three, 'kay?" he warned. I took a deep breath just before he counted to three, and he lifted me up.

It hurt so bad. I shut my eyes and it felt like the wound was on fire. So I let out the most girlish scream I've ever heard.

I opened my eyes to see Alfred stand there, wide opened eyes and staring at me with a surprised face. Liz was watching too, and she was also surprised.

"..Hurry...up.. you git..." I panted and grabbed Alfred's shirt. I was holding it so tightly my fist went white. "...please..." I said as I could feel the cold-sweat on my forehead.

"O-oh... R-right.." he blushed and rushed with me in his arms to Liz, who was already preparing towels and stuff. "H-hey, Liz, how're we gonna do..?" he said, a bit anxious.

"Don't worry," she replied with a calm voice. "I'll take care of it. Just put Arthur on the stool there, under the shower and wait outside while I help him." she pointed at a rather big footstool under the shower.

"Hang in there, buddy." He said before he placed me on the stool. I groaned a bit, but I didn't cry. "Th...thanks..." I panted and gave him a weak smile. He blushed as he called for Liz to come in. He gave me a last glance before he went outside.

"Time for some girls-talk~" Liz said before she entered the bathroom with towels and what-not at the ready. She locked the door and started to take my clothes off, which only was a big shirt that covered almost my whole body.

"So..." I started. "..how did you know that I'm a girl?" I asked while she was taking off the bandage on my stomach.

"Hm, I don't know... But I knew it right away when I saw you. Maybe it's a woman's instinct?" she chuckled. "Well, I suppose you can manage on your own now, right? Oh, and be careful with the hot water. It'll hurt really bad if it gets any on your wound. So don't shower in too hot water, okay?" she smiled. "And I'll put your clothes here." she pointed at a neat pile of clothes and went outside.

"Thanks!" I shouted through the bathroom and took my wig off. My blond hair fell down to my waist and stared at my wound in the mirror. It was kinda pink-ish, and well... It looked like one of those wounds from a movie. I went into the shower and turned the water on and washed my hair. I accidently got some shampoo on the wound and let out a shout. "HOLY BLOOD-FUCK SHAMPOO HURTS!" I complained. I could hear Liz and Alfred laughed their asses off. I was laughing too and the wound didn't hurt anymore.

When I was finished, I wiped myself with a towel and squeezed out most of the water from my hair. Then I wrapped my wound with some bandage I found in the first aid-kit. I looked in the mirror again and saw a whole new, different person. I looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. I saw a pair of panties, a camisole and... wait, is that a... _nightgown_?

Oh my god, it was the girliest thing I've_ ever _seen.

It was a pink silk dress with loads and loads of small white ribbons. The straps were decorated with another shit-load of ribbons. The dress itself wasn't that long. It probably reached to my tighs.

"WHAT THE BLEEDING FUCKERY?" I shouted and totally freaked out. Liz was laughing so hard right now and I bet Alfred was so confused.

I didn't really want Alfred to see me in only panties and a camisole, so I had no choice. I put the girly thing on and glared at myself in the mirror. I looked like a ridiculus barbie. A blond, emerald-eyed barbie with a fluffy, girly nightgown. Shit. Liz is going to pay for this.

I opened the door and stomped out of the bathroom. The aura around me was dark and suffocating. "Liiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzz..." I hissed. Alfred was sitting on his bed and Liz on mine. I stood a few meter from the beds, so they could see me clearly.

Both of them dropped the things they were holding and stared at me with "OMG"-ish eyes.

I pointed at the nightgown I was wearing. "What'sssss the meaning of thisssssssss...?" I hissed and made the "mad man"-look. Then I remembered... They've never seen me like this. As a girl with long silky blond hair and girly clothes, I mean.

The wound didn't hurt so much anymore, so I kept standing there while I explained;

"Okay. Listen. As you guys may have noticed, I'm a girl." I said without the british accent for once. God, that's relieving. I saw Alfred was blushing and staring at me as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"S-s-sorry... Uhm... " he stuttered and looked away.

I crossed my arms and glared at Liz. "You..." I said and dragged in the nightgown. "..._you_ made me wear thissssss..." I hissed before I attacked her. And by "attacking her", I meant tickling her. I ignored the small pain coming from my stomach and kept playing with her. When I felt like I've punished her enough, I stopped and poofed down on bed beside her. The three of us were quiet.

"So, uhm... You're a girl." Alfred said and blushed. I nodded.

"But... Your name can't be Arthur then, can it...?" he hesitated and looked away.

"Oh that's right. So we've been calling you by the wrong name the entire time!" Liz continued. "And we're best friends!" she looked at me with a sad look. I felt really bad for the two of them. I stood up and started to presentate myself.

"Let's start over." I suggested. "My name is Alice Kirkland. Not Arthur. But you can keep calling me that if you want." I smiled and looked at Alfred. He flinched and blushed even more.

"But... Why are you doing this..?" Liz asked with a puzzled face.

"I didn't want an ordinary life. So I just dressed myself as a guy. It worked pretty well, right? I grinned. Liz and Alfred were staring at me, now with "WTF"-looks.

"So you did this just 'cause you were bored." Alfred repeated for himself. He was looking down with a face that practically screamed 'she did that because she was _bored_?'.

"Anyways, _Alice_." Liz emphasized on the 'Alice'. "How are you gonna do this from now on? Are you going to keep the disguise?" she asked, curious.

"Oh yes, I will. There's no turning back now after all. And I'm used to it, so I don't really mind." I replied casually. I glanced at Alfred. He was still blushing and avoided eye contact with me.

"Alfred." I said.

"AH- Y-Y-YES?"

Oh god. Is he going to be like this forever?

I started to walk towards him, as he kept watching me with wide eyes. He was laying on his bed, and I stopped when I stood just by the side of the bed. I leaned forwards and smiled. He looked at me with confused eyes end was still blushing.

"..Wh-what..?" He said and gulped. I showed him my fist and his eyes went wide. He started to slowly shake his head.

"Nonononono... NO! DON'T-" he shouted before I punched him hard in his stomach. He groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Stop being so awkward around me! So what if I'm a girl? I'm still the same person, y'know!" I scolded him. "Just belt up, bastar- argh-!" I gasped at the last sentence and fell over him. My wound started to hurt again. "Owww...shit.." I murmured.

"H-hey, Arthu-Alice- Uhmm... Hey you alright?" Alfred panicked.

"...Alice..." I whispered and panted. Alfred hear that, and blushed a bit. "Okay. Alice it is." he replied.

"Hey, what's going on?" Liz said. She was sitting on my bed and watched the two of us fight when I suddenly collapsed over Alfred. Anyone would react to that.

"I-I don't know. I think it's her wound." Alfred said, a bit calmer and flipped me over on my back. "Shit, I think it opened..." he cursed when he saw the red stain on my gown.

"_WHAT_. IT DID _WHAT_?" Liz shouted before she flung herself from my bed and pushed aside Alfred. She flapped up the silk-gown so my stomach -and panties- were showing. Alfred saw it, and blushed once again. "Alfred! Go get some water and towels!" Liz shouted. She didn't really seem to care that I was half-naked in front of a male-best-friend. "Oh- Uhm- 'kay! B-b-be right back!" he said rushed to the bathroom.

I was laying on Alfred's bed, trying to take deep breaths.

"I told you not to move around too much!" Liz lectured me. "Look, now you opened your wound again!" She sighed and started to remove the bandage. I grinned and let out another groan. "You alright?" she worried. "Uhh." I nodded my head. Then I pointed at the blanket and waited for Liz's response. She looked at me with questionmarks in her eyes. "What do you- _oh_." she said when she saw that I only had panties on. She smiled and took the blanket to cover my legs, including my panties. "Better?" she said and chuckled when I grinned back.

Alfred came back and wasn't blushing anymore. He was... Normal. He wasn't even awkward when I talked to him. Finally. Or else I'd seriously hit him again.

When Liz was done bandaging me it was already 10 pm. Liz wanted to sleep, so she went back to her room. We said goodbye to her and I changed to _another_ t-shirt. Seriously, I've changed clothes like 3 times today.

"Hey, Al." I said when I was finished. I didn't have my british accent or my "man voice". I was just me. "Whazzup?" he replied casually and looked up from his iPod. I think he was playing '_fruit ninja_'. "You seem really calm about me being a girl. What happened those minutes when were you sent to get water and towels?" I asked and sat on my bed. I had a baggy t-shirt with the UK flag printed on it and a pair of black hotpants. Typical pajamas.

"Uh. Dunno. A hero have to stay calm, I guess?" he casually said. "Anyways, I always thought you somehow reminded me of a girl, or something." He said and rolled over to face me. "And besides, you're still you, so gender dosen't really matter." he said and gave a big smile. I grinned back. "Good!" I said and fell down on my bed. I stared at the roof for a few seconds. Alfred was looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm bored..." I said and sat up. Then I got an idea. "Hey, let's watch horror movies!" I suddenly suggested. "It's Friday after all, so we can stay up how long we want!" I said before I went to get my laptop. I noticed Alfred didn't say anything. "What? You don't like horror movies?" I asked as I started my laptop.

"Err... Well, yeah I do.. But.." he hesitated. "But! A hero must be ready for anything! So I'll accept the challenge!" He said and put his fist on this chest and banked. "Come at me bro!" he grinned. We both started to laugh. I stopped after a while. The wound hurt a bit.

I had a few movies on my laptop, actually. And most of them were horror movies. "Hey, which one do you wanna watch?" I said and motioned him to sit beside me on my bed. He did, and we both looked at the screen. After a while, we finally found one. It was '_the scariest movie of all time_', the description said. It was called... '_Paranormal Activity_'. We watched it, and it _was_ scary. It made me shit bricks. Oh my god.

We sat on my bed and stared at the screen as we saw a creature come closer... and closer... I clinged myself to Alfred and he was as scared as me. Maybe even more scared, because he was holding my hand really hard. And he had that really scared face. I finally let out a sigh when the movie ended.

"Oh my god. That was the. Scariest. Shit. I've ever seen." I sat up in bed and stretched. "Oh well, I'm gonna go brush my teeth first." I was just about to walk to bathroom, when someone tugged my shirt. I stopped for a second and turned around with a smirk. "...What is it~~? You scared~~?" I teased and ruffled the american in his hair. "Wh-wh- No! I'm not! I'm just..." he said with a flustered face. I saw his hand was shaking. Aww...

"Oh well, you better go brush your teeth too." I said and dragged him up from my bed. "And I'm a bit scared as well. I mean, all the mirrors and stuff. It freaks me out." I lied. I wasn't really that scared. But still, the large mirror did scare me a bit..

"Liar." Alfred pouted. "But... I'll go.." he mumbled and walked right behind me to the bathroom. We stood there and brushed our teeth in front of the mirror. Alfred was holding my hand now, instead of tugging my shirt..

"Al, you can let go of my hand now-"

"No."

I sighed and kept brushing. When the two of us were finished, we went to our own beds. I was just about to fall asleep when I noticed Alfred still was awake. "Hey Al, you still can't sleep?" I said and sat up in my bed and turned on the lamp on the nightsand.

"Yeah." I heard a muffled reply from him. He had his head in his pillow and was probably so scared he couldn't sleep.

"Well, can't be helped then." I sighed and went up from my bed. "Move over." I said and went under his covers. "What are you doing?" He whispered and blushed. "You're scared, right? My mom always went to sleep with me if I was scared." I turned around and faced him. "And besides, I'm cold. It's warmer this way." I said and shut my eyes. Alfred didn't say anything. All I could hear was our breaths and in the end, Alfred's breaths started to slow down and he fell asleep. I was happy, because I was useful for once. He has done a lot for me. And Liz too. I should think of some way to thank them, I thought before I turned the lamp off and fell asleep.

**Morning**

I woke up to the sound of heartbeats. ..._what_.

I opened my eyes to find out that I was sleeping in Alfred's arms. And I was hugging him too. His arms were just a bit were heavy, but warm. And it felt really nice... I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. He smelled like tea. Maybe it was Earl Grey... It was really cozy and warm.

"Hey Alice, you awake?" Alfred suddenly said. I flinched and looked up at him. He was awake and looking at me with clear eyes. He's been awake...the whole time? This is the first time I've seen him without his glasses this close.

"Yeah. How long have you been awake?" I asked casually and yawned. I let go of him and stretched. "A while. The past 30 minutes, actually." he answered and I glanced at the clock.

"And you decided to not wake me up?" I said and smirked. "Well, I didn't have any nightmares, so I won't complain. Did you?" I said and went up from his bed. "No, actually not. I didn't really dream anything, I think." he said and put his glasses on. "But you gotta admit, the movie was _so scary_." he chuckled. "Yeah." I answered and went inside the bathroom to put my wig on. I changed to guy clothes while I was at it. Alfred stared at me when I was finished. "Wow, how do you do that? There's such a big difference!" he said and pointed at me.

"I dunno, maybe it's the wig?" I said and took up my phone to text Liz.

"Let's call Liz over and discuss some plans. I wanna go to that arcade you were talking about." I suggested and waited for his response. "Yeah, You text her and I'll just go take a shower." he said and went inside the bathroom. "What time is it?" he shouted from the bathroom. "11:40!" I shouted back. Then I started to text Liz.

**[When are we gonna go to the arcade? :D ]**

**[Sorry. You guys have to go there without me. :C I've catched a cold... ]**

**[Nooo... It won't be as fun without you. :( ]**

**[Aw, but seriously. I'm very sick and I really don't wanna pass the cold on to you or Al. So you guys just have fun without me, ok? :3 ]**

**[..ok..]**

"Hey Al!" I shouted and put my phone down. "Just a second!" he shouted back before I heard him come out of the shower. "Wazzup?" he said and wiped his neck with a towel. He had pants on, of course.

"Liz catched a cold." I sighed. I gave a "Nothing we can do about it"-look.

"What? No!" he answered. "Aww, I hope it's nothing serious.." he said and ruffled his hair with the towel.

"So I guess there's just gonna be the two of us then~" I said and grinned. "We better win a plushie or something for her!" I said. "It's gonna be fun!" I fist-bumped him. "Yeah!" he said and put his glasses on. "Hey, you going there as a girl or a guy?" Alfred asked casually. "Hmm.. I guess I'll just be a girl today, for a change." I said and went to my bags and found my bra, black skirt with hot-pink frills and my rock band t-shirt. I had these clothes with me, just in case someone found out. I took off my wig and went inside the bathroom to change.

Ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYTIME I WAS GONG TO WRITE "GIRL" I WROTE "GRILL" WHICH MEANS BBQ IN SWEDISH. LOLOLOL.<strong>

_Uh. Hai there. I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER. I JUST... ARRGGHH... There will be gaps like this between the updates, m'kay...? :3 _

_ And if you wonder why Alice is able to move around so much... She's a quick healer. :D yeah..._

_So I guess I'll update one or two chapters per week? IS THAT ENOUGH FOR MY DEAR READERS? Lol joking, joking. Don't take me seriously~~ I love you guys! You guys make me feel important... *sniffle* _

_Anyways, what do you think about the story so far? Any suggestions? I've already planned quite far but... Some extra ideas won't hurt! :3 And I would love some critique on my writing style and grammar... I don't feel too sure about my writing technique. Oh god. ;_;_

_Oh, and umm... R&R! That's the only way for me to know that you guys like my story...(omg sorry, no pressure!)_

_ Thank you for taking your precious time reading my shitty fanfic...~~! _


	5. just delete this

Here it is! Finally...

And thank you, dear anon, about the grammar checking. I'll keep in mind that it is "caught" and not "catched". ...HOW THE HECK DID I MISS THAT. HOLY SHIT I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. ;A;

Sorry about the late update.. ;_; I was really trying to improve my writing-technique.. Like, describing places and etc. etc. ... I seriously fail **hard** at adjectives. Holy crap...

I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE UTTERLY OBNOXIOUS, DETESTABLE, HORRIBLE TYPOS I MADE DURING THE 3RD AND 4TH CHAPTERS. I WAS TIRED, AND I DIDN'T CHECK THE SPELLING. OH, AND I WAS STUPID AND DIDN'T MAIL MY BETA-READER. (;A;) OMG I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME.

Alright, enough depressing forewords!

Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Because we had to walk through school to get outside, I was dressed as a guy. I had my girl-clothes in a bag. I also had my wig on, of course.<p>

On our way there, we went to Liz's room and... yup. She really _was _sick. She was asleep, and her roommate, Michelle, helped her. She said that we could call her Chelles.

Chelles had dark skin and long, chocolate-brown hair tied up in two low pigtails with red ribbons. She was really nice and had a fresh aura around her. She said she was from Seychelles. "Seashells?" Alfred asked when he heard that. I hit him on his arm and gave him a glare. "Sorry about that." I said with my british accent. "We'll take our leave now." I smiled and dragged Alfred out of the room with me. "Ow! Okay, okay! I get it!" he said as I hit him on the head a few times while we walked to the arcade.

"...are you sure we're going the right way?" I said and gave Alfred an irritated glare. "...O-of course! The hero never gets lost!" he answered and laughed a nervous smile. We were somewhere in the city. We've been walking for a few hours already.

"...Alfred..." I hissed and grabbed his collar, making him bend down quite a lot. "Admit it. We're lost." I glared him in the eyes. He gulped. "W-well... It can't be helped! I never thought that it was that far away!" he shoved my hands away from his collar. "You git!" I felt really angry. "You-You...!" I snapped and hit him several times. "Ow! I'm sorry! I'll treat you dinner okay?" he pleaded. I stopped punching him when I heard the word 'dinner'. I was really hungry.

"...fine." I grumped and we started to look for a restaurant. We found one. _'Bon Appétit!' _the restaurant was called. It was kinda cliché. The restaurant was french. I didn't expect Alfred to eat at a place like _this_. I thought he was going to take me to McDonald's or something.

"Hey, wanker, isn't this place kinda... Too fancy? I mean, you don't really have that much money, do you?" I asked him as the two of us walked inside the big restaurant. It reminded me of... _someone_.

"Well, since you don't like burgers and stuff, I guessed we could eat something other than that!" he grinned. I was surprised that he knew. "How did you know?" I asked him with a puzzled face. I never told him I didn't like junk-food, I think.

"Dude, it was obvious." he said as the waiter showed us our table. "Do you see the faces you make when you just see the food? And you barely finish your burgers anyway." he said and we sat down. Wow, to think that _he_ noticed that. He's usually so dense.

"Well observed." I chukled. That's really nice of him. Even though he was the one who got us lost... The bare thought of it made me angry again.

I was in deep anger so I didn't notice when the chef asked us what we wanted to order. I just murmured "Anything's fine..." before I went back to my murderous thoughts.

"Uhh... Sorry, he's a bit..." Alfred gulped and looked over at me. "Don't mind him." he apologized and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "We'll just take anything you've got." he smiled. I glared daggers at him.

"Okay. Would you like some wine?" the chef asked and smiled. "No thanks." Alfred said. "The food will be served in 15 minutes, then." the chef said and walked away.

I was still glaring deadly arrows at Alfred when the food arrived. The smell of the food made me realize how hungry I actually was. "..wow! This looks awesome!" Alfred said when he saw the food.

"This is a pot-au-feu, a very common dish in France." the chef said smiled. "Enjoy your meal." This time I actually saw the chef. (I wasn't buried in murdering thoughts anymore.)

The chef was skinny and had blond hair tied up in a tiny ponytail. He reminded me of someone...

I looked at the colourful bowl of vegetables and meat. It reminded me of a stew, but something was different. It had an extra touch to it, I guess.

I tasted it, and my eyes went wide. I picked up my bag and stood up. Alfred, who was just about to eat the food, stared at me with a frown. "What? You're still angry?" he sighed. "Look, I know I screwed up, but at least finish the food-" "That's not it." I interupted. "I just want to get out of here." I said and started to walk towards the exit. "Wait! Arthur, where're you going?" Alfred shouted. I bumped into someone on my way there.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard the chef say. He held my wrist and didn't seem to want let go.

"Let go of me, frog!" I said and tried to punch the him in the stomach. He easily dodged every move and smirked. "Oh? You've gotten slower~" the frenchman teased. "Shut the hell up!" I cursed and tried to get free from his grip.

"Arthur! What's going on?" Alfred said. He was standing beside me now, staring at the chef. "Do you know him?" the american asked with a puzzled face.

"Hm, what have we got here? Your name is Arthur now? And why do you have that ridiculous wig on?" the frenchman said before he ripped the wig off, causing my hair to fall down on my shoulders. I was lucky the restaurant was empty. Or else the commotion would have been... Shit, I don't even wanna think about it.

"You..!" I jerked free from his grip. "...Francis Bonnefoy." I warned. "Give. The. Wig. Back." I hissed and glared at the frog.

He tossed the wig back to me and smirked. "Long hair suits you better, after all." he said.

"Stop!" Alfred shouted. "SERIOUSLY. What's going on?" he asked, confused.

There was a long pause, because neither of us wanted to talk. We just glared at each other. Then I remembered all the bad memories and snapped.

"This," I paused. "_This_ is the frog that took _oh-so-good _care of me and then suddenly just left me!" I shouted and pointed at Francis. "Do you have any idea how much harder my life got? I thought you were dead!" I had to take a deep breath to calm down. Alfred stood there, stunned.

"My, my.. That was a very long time ago." he replied as if he didn't care. I thought I saw guilt flash in his eyes. "I thought you were already over it?" He regained his teasing tone. "You're still a child, after all. You know nothing about hardships." he said with a cold tone.

"Hah! You tell me I know nothing? It's almost funny how much I've gotten through!" I shouted at him, starting to walk out of the restaurant. Alfred stood there, dumbfounded. "B-but! _Alice_!" he shouted. I stopped looked at him. "What." I replied, irritated. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "Where are you going? We're lost, remember?" he said and walked up to me. "And we better check your wound. What if it opens like last time?" he said, a bit worried. "...fine.." I mumbled.

"Hey frog!" I shouted at Francis. "I wanna talk." I demanded and waited for his response. "Very well. Let's sit down and act mature, then." he replied casually and sat down at a table. Alfred and I sat in front of him.

"So, where have you been for the past 9 years?" I asked Francis. "If I remember correctly, you are now... 28? 29?" I asked and counted my fingers. "31." he corrected. "But of course, you wouldn't remember after all this time." he smiled.

"Heh. Close enough." I grinned. "What about a fight? I wanna see how strong you've gotten." I suggested. "You sure?" the frog chuckled. "You've gotten slower." he smirked and stood up. "I was just warming up." I didn't want him to hold back. If I told him I've got an injury, he would definitly hold back.

"Alrighty then..." I said and started to stretch. Alfred was just about to say something -probably telling me I've lost my mind and that I better get it back- but I I hushed him. "Shh! Do _not_ try to tell me what to do. I've got this." I grinned. There was just enough space to have a small fight. "Alright guys!" Francis shouted. "You can close the restaurant for today!" he smirked and looked back at me. "On three, then." he said. "You, the american over there, count to three." he said and pointed at Alfred. "Wh-What? I won't-" "Alfred! Just do it!" I shouted at him. He sighed and held three fingers up. "..Fine..." he sighed again.

"One.." he started as the frog and I stood there, fists at the ready. "Two..." Alfred said and bent down a finger. Francis and I leaned forwards. "...Three!" Alfred shouted and Francis and I started to fight. I didn't care about my wound. I was too happy by the thought that I might beat the disgusting frog's ass.

We dashed at each other and our fists met each others palms. We glared at each other for a split second, and went back to the fight. I knew his moves well, but I forgot some of them with all these years. But he seemed to remember mine as well as the back of his hand. I planned a new strategy in my head when he suddenly where behind me. He pushed my back lightly and made me stumble, by surprise. "Too slow." he mumbled. "Just you wait, frog." I smirked and turned around. I managed to hit his chest, before he dodged the second punch. Seeing this coming, I quickly used my leg to make him trip. He didn't manage to dodge this one, so he fell on the floor, on his back, and groaned.

"You think you can win over me, old frog?" I looked down at him. "Well, I might do so." he smirked and stood up, with the speed of light, and punched me in the stomach. I fell down on my back, surprised by the speed. And the sudden pain. "Huh?" I heard Francis say. "You've gotten weaker..." he mumbled.

"Alice!" Alfred shouted and ran towards me. I quickly stood up again. "Alfred, seriously. Don't ever _dare_ to interfere my fights. Get it?" I shot him a glare. "And you, frog, why did you stop? Don't even think of holding back!" I shouted and the two of us dashed, once again, at each other. The fight continued for half an hour, I think, before I collapsed right in Francis' arms when I was going to give him the final blow.

**Normal POV:**

Alice and Francis had been fighting for a while. Francis was getting tired, but he was not going to give up. Alice neither.

Alfred was yawning by now. He glanced over at the elegant clock on the wall. 9:32 pm. _How long are they gonna keep this up.. _he thought before he heard a loud thump.

"H-huh..? Alice, what's wrong?" France panicked a bit as he lifted the girl up. Alfred reacted and runned towards them. "Alice! Alice! Does it hurt?" Alfred shouted and shook her shoulders. She didn't respond. "Uhm, you! Alice's former best friend or something, do you live around here?" Alfred asked the frenchman. Francis looked at the american with a frown. "Why do you want to know-" he stopped as he saw Alfred flip up Alice's shirt, making Francis see the bandage wrapped around her stomach.

"What the?" Francis bursted. "Why didn't she tell me?" he cussed for himself. Alice's wound wasn't opened, but she looked like it hurt a lot. She probably fainted from the pain.

"Okay, I'll take you to my apartment." Francis said and handed over the girl to Alfred. "You wait outside, I gotta go get my car keys." the taller frenchman said before he went to another room. Alfred nodded and went outside. A white mercedes soon pulled over. Alfred firstly put Alice in the backseat and he himself sat in the front seat.

"Uhm. Was it Francis?" Alfred asked. Francis nodded and smiled. "Yes. And I assume you are Alfred?" he asked. "Uh, yup!" Alfred replied with a grin. Then he glanced over at Alice, who was laying on the three backseats. She didn't have a frown on her face anymore, she was peacefully sleeping. The car was quiet as they smoothly drove through the beautiful city. The air was crisp and the sky was bright red. Alfred stared at the view, spacing out a bit. He was interupted though.

"So, Alfred, could you please explain why she was wearing a wig and boy-clothes?" Francis suddenly asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Uh." Alfred stuttered, not knowing where to begin. "She dressed herself as a guy 'cause she was bored. So now the whole school thinks she is a guy." the american replied after a few seconds. Francis let out a muffled laugh. _"That's so her."_ he thought for himself. "How long have you guys known each other?" he asked Alfred, who was once again spacing out, staring at the sky.

"O-oh. Yeah, we've known each other for like a few weeks." Alfred said and chuckled. "Heh, I never thought it would turn out like this." he smiled for himself and glanced back at Alice, who was still asleep. "How do you know her?" Alfred asked back. Francis was quiet for a moment, thinking for a good response.

"I was her former guardian, I guess." he said and let out a sigh. "I was 17 when the two of us first met. She was playing by herself in a park. I thought that she might have lost her parents, so walked up to her." Francis said with a nostalagic tone. "She said that she didn't have any parents, and that she lived at her uncle's house. I asked her why she was playing here alone, and she said that she had ran away from home. It turned out that she was being abused by her uncle. She had a lot of bruises and scars on her arms and legs." he continued.

"Hey, why are you playing here all by yourself?" a tall boy suddenly walked up to the small girl and asked. She stared at the boy for a while. He was smiling and still waiting for her response.

"Because I don't have anyone else to play with." she replied carelessly and went back to build her sand-castle. She had a small, black backpack beside her, and there was a name on it. 'Alice Kirkland' it said.

The boy thought it was wierd, a small girl playing all by herself in an empty park.

"Where are your parents?" he finally asked. They must be here somewhere, he thought and started to look around. He didn't see any adults nearby.

"I don't have any parents." she replied while she kept playing with the sand. She looked like she couldn't care less about them. Then, the girl suddenly lifted up her little head and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" the boy asked. He followed her and they stopped beside a bush. "There is something in that bush." the little girl said and bent down. Something rustled in the bush. The tall boy watched as he saw a cat jumping out of it.

"England!" the small girl shouted and hugged the fluffy scottish fold. It was white, and had a few caramel-coloured spots. The cat had one huge spot that covered about half its head, including its eye. It mewed and licked the tiny girl's face. The girl was sobbing as she petted the cat.

"I'm so happy..." she whispered before she teared up. The cat kept licking her cheeks, as if it tried to lick away her tears. The boy watched the emotional scene and almost teared up a bit himself. The small girl suddenly turned around and faced the tall boy. "Who are you?" she asked. She wasn't crying anymore. Instead, she and the cat both stared at the boy. He bent down and patted the girl's head. "I'm Francis." he answered. "And you are?" he asked back. "I'm Alice. Nice to meet you." she said with a the cutest smile the boy ever had seen.

"How old are you?" Francis asked. A little girl shouldn't be wandering around by herself, he thought. "And why are you alone?" he added.

"I'm 5." she said and held up her hand, pointing 5 fingers. "And I ran away from my bad uncle. He drinks too much and hits me everyday." Alice said with a disgusted look. "I don't like him." she said and petted her cat. "And this is England. He is 9 months old. He's very grumpy, but he's really nice to me." she lifted the scottish fold up and buried her face in its fur. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 17." Francis replied with a smile. "Where do you plan to live?" he asked after a few minutes of petting the fluffy cat.

"I don't know. But anything is better than my uncle's house." the girl replied. "I guess I'll live in the forest. It's really nice there." she said and smiled. "And England really likes it there too." she petted the cat before Francis saw a few teardrops run down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly and kept petting England. "Mama... Papa..." she mumbled before she started to cry. "I want to see you...!" she shouted and bursted into tears.

Francis, not sure of what to do, simply hugged the poor child and patted her head. "There, there...Shh... it's okay..." he said calmly. The small blond haired girl hugged him back with her tiny arms and cried. The cat sat there, studying the two persons in front of him. He didn't sense anything bad about the tall boy, so he let him hug her.

Alice started to quiet down. In the end, she was just sobbing, alseep in Francis arms.

"My, my... What am I going to do about you.." he sighed and lifted the girl up. "I guess I'll let you stay at my house." he smiled and started to walk.

"Meeeeeoowww."

"Oh, you want to come too? Well, of course." Francis smiled as the cat followed him.

Francis put the little girl down on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and covered her, just to make sure that she didin't catch a cold. He chuckled when the cat also jumped onto the couch and made himself comfortable on Alice's stomach.

Francis went into the kitchen and started to cook. He thought about something simple. A pot-au-feu would be perfect, he thought. Alice was still asleep when he was finished cooking, so Francis woke the little girl up.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he smiled and sat beside her on the couch. She opened her swollen eyes and blinked a few times. "...mama...?" she said before she sat up and saw Francis. "F-F-France!" she shouted. Francis chuckled and patted her head.

"Close enough. It's Francis." he smiled. "But you can call me that if you want."

"Uh.. Where am I?" the little girl said and looked around. She was in a house with lots of beatiful paintings. At least it wasn't uncle's house.

"You're at my house~!" Francis said and smiled. "I live here alone. My parents kicked me out of their house, so now I'm living by myself. And you can stay as long as you want!" he grinned. "Anyways, dinner is ready. Are you hungry?" he asked the little girl. Alice nodded and looked at England. "I'll share with him." she said and pointed at the cat. "No worries! I've already prepared some salmon for him. Here, I'll take you to the kitchen." the boy said and lifted Alice up. And England was right behind them.

Francis smiled as he watched the little girl eat the food. "Wow! This is so yummy!" she smiled. "You know, all I ever eat at uncle's house is bread." she looked at Francis. "Thank you." she smiled again and went back to eating. England seemed to enjoy his salmon too. When the two of them finished, Alice helped Francis with the dishes. Alice told Francis that she usually washed the dishes at home, and that she didn't mind helping him.

What a good girl, Francis thought.

When it was bedtime, Alice grabbed her bag and pulled out a dirty grey t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Francis threw the dirty t-shirt into the washing machine and pulled out a new, clean t-shirt. Alice's face brightened up. She changed into the too big t-shirt and her sweatpants. The t-shirt almost looked like a dress on her, and made her even cuter. Before bedtime, Francis told her a the story about Cinderella. Alice really loved that story.

A few years passed, and Alice was still living with Francis. The little girl is now 10 years old, and Francis is 22. People often mistook them as father and daughter, but they saw each other more as siblings. They also managed to send her uncle to jail, and now Francis was her guardian. Alice dosen't remember anything about her past, though.

"Iggy! Wake up! You're going to be late for school." Francis said and woke the girl up. He pulled the curtains, which made the room bright. It was spring, and the sun was shining. He opened the window and let the cold, fresh breeze blow into the room.

"Okay..." the girl mumbled, half awake. "You better hurry up or I'll throw away your breakfast." Francis warned and walked out of the room. Alice, knowing that he wasn't kidding, flung herself up from bed and put her school uniform on. It was a blue skirt and a beige cardigan with a white undershirt. There was a matching blue tie too.

"Wait!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs and jumped down at the last part. "...FINISHED!" she shouted with a grin, as her feet touched the floor. Francis was waiting for her at the big breakfast table. England was already eating.

The frenchman clapped his hands and smiled. "Good job! 40 seconds!" he said. Alice grinned and sat down at the table. This has become a daily routine in their house. Alice thought of it as training for her reflexes.

"Hey, you gonna teach me more marterial arts after school?" Alice asked and started eat the french toast.

"Hm, well, if you want to." Francis said as he washed the dishes.

"Really? Awesome!" she said and finished her breakfast. "Here, lemme help you." she said and pushed away Francis from the dishes and washed them herself. This was one of Alice's good habits, to always wash the dishes. Francis chuckled. "If you wash them now, you'll be late." he chuckled. "Here, I'll take over from now." he smiled. "Oh, 'kay! Thanks!" she said and ran upstairs to her room. She packed her bag and glanced at the clock. 7:45 am. She ran downstairs and petted England for a while. "Alright, see ya!" she said before she went to school.

Everyday, after school, the two of them practiced marterial arts. Francis told Alice to only use it for self-defense. Alice often got into fights at school, but she never hit anyone. She often came home with a few bruises on her legs. She never complained, though. She was happy that Francis always would take care of her.

One day, Alice woke up just to find out that Francis was gone.

Gone, gone, gone.

* * *

><p>Oh, my. I'm such a meanie. cough/cliffhanger/cough/

And if I made any typos, please correct me. Oh god... My grammar sucks.

And please give me some critism! I won't mind if it's mean, actually. If it'll improve my writing, then I won't really mind. :D  
>Oh, and to my beta-reader:<p>

_Du måste inte rätta den, du kan bara njuta av din underbara semester~ Uhm, men gör gärna det om du vill! I won't really mind..._

(swedish stuff, yeah!)

About this chapter... I wanted to make Francis seem like a kind big- brother, not a pedo or something... :) And there wasn't that much AlicexAlfred this chapter... uhmm... suggestions! I'll make sure they'll come show up in the future!

(I'm watching 'seconds form disaster' right now. Oh god... I'll never be able to sit calmly on an airplane again.)

R&R, please :)


	6. story

Uhm. So, I haven't updated for a while, huh...?

My house is a mess right now, so my computer has been out of reach. My beta-reader seems to be dead, so I'm sorry if there are a few typos!

I'll update about once a week. Heh. I'm getting lazier...

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

* * *

><p>"Francis! Where are you? Seriously, this is not funny!" I shout and start looking around the big house. England was with me, watching me carefully with worried eyes. My heart sinks for every empty room I walk into. In the end, I didn't find him. Tears began to blur my sight as I crouch down on my messy bed.<p>

"Meeoooww."

"I-I know, I shouldn't be crying." I whispered, tears choking me. "England... What should I do...?" I sniffed and petted the scottish fold.

Then, I heard a knock on the door. I flinched and jumped up from my bed, which made it even messier, and sprinted down the stairs. "Francis!" I shouted. I opened the door, but there was no one there. Only a small letter. I bent down and picked it up. There was a text written on it. 'To Alice', it said. I unfolded the envelope and flipped up a paper.

"_Dear Alice._

_Your mother will take care of you from now on. Do not worry, I am safe._

_I'll leave the house to you._

_Francis_"

"...WHAT?" I shouted when I finished reading. "That's it? Nothing more?" I turned the envelope upside down and shook it.

There was a small, small, piece of paper that came out of it. I picked it up and stared at it. "Never use violence unless it is for self-defense." it said. England was sitting beside me, as I sat crouched down on the steps made of marble, right outside the house. I was only in my pajamas, but I didn't feel cold at all. The spring breeze was just enough cold to cool my head down. I was angry, but still a bit sad.

"FRANCIS! I SWEAR I'LL BEAT YOUR BUTT NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" I shouted and looked up in the sky. "YOU IDIOT!" I laughed and sat down again. _At least he was safe_.

I saw a car pull over, parking on the side of the street. A woman, probably in her thirties, stepped out of it. She had short, fluffy blond hair and wasn't thin, but wasn't that fat either. You could say she was more fat than thin. She wore a cute, fluffy, light pink dress and was pretty tall.

The woman started to walk towards the house I was sitting outside. England and I stared at her as she noticed me. She began to run and was soon a few meters away from me.

"...Alice?" the woman hesitated. I looked her in the eye. Her eyes had a deep colour of emerald, just like me.

My eyes went wide.

"Yes, I am Alice." I said with a shaky voice. I stood up and walked down the steps. I was in front of her now.

The woman suddenly bent down on her knees and hugged me, tightly.

"..You've grown so much!" she sounded happy. She smelled really nice. Kinda like flowers. It was that scent that made your heart melt and make you feel like crying of nostalgia. That scent that made you feel so at home and that reminded you of the warmth of a mother's love.

"..are you.. my mom?" I asked her. My head was spinning with thoughts, and my voice was still shaky.

She lifted her head, with tearful eyes, and smiled.

"Yes, I am your mother. My name is Anne, and I am _so sorry _for not seeing you sooner."

Her eyes were full of guilt and regret. She gently caressed my cheek and more tears started drop down her chubby cheek. She didn't wear any make-up, she was already as beautiful as she was. Make-up would probably even make her look bad.

I took my hand and carefully wrapped it around my mother's shaky hand. It was warm, but the fingertips were cold. I used my other hand to wrap it around her fingers. She was still holding my hand against my cheek. I looked up at her and smiled.

"No worries. Francis took great care of me." I laughed with tears in my eyes.

Remembering him was not exactly the best thing to do right now.

"I know. I've been watching you, every day. Ever since you met Francis."

I looked at her with a confused face. "You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yes, He managed to contact me. He's been sending me e-mails and letters with photos of you." she smiled ans stroke my hair. "I've seen you grow up, on the photos. But it's really not the same thing when you actually see it with your own eyes." she chuckled. "I have to thank Francis later." she sighed a sigh, full of relief and pure happiness.

"..but why didn't you come see me sooner?" I asked, a bit sad.

"Oh, honey... I'm so sorry. I was so afraid you would hate me." I could hear guilt in her voice. "I shouldn't have been selfish. I'm really sorry."

"No.. It's okay. I can't bring myself to hate my own mother." I chuckled and hugged her. "But you know, I can't really remember the time I had with my uncle. All I can remember is Francis taking care of me." I buried my face in her fluffy dress and absorbed the sweet scent of warmth and love. "I'm so happy!" I mumbled, feeling more tears roll down my face.

"Let's start over, okay?" she asked gently. I lifted my head up and nodded. "Okay!" I grinned. "Here mommy, I'll show you around the house!" I said and held her hand. She laughed and followed me, our hands locked.

"Hey, do you want breakfast?" she suddenly suggested with a wide smile. I felt the hunger in my stomach. I was so excited to show her the house that I forgot it.

"Yay! I'll help out too!" I said as we walked to the kitchen. "England, come here!" I shouted and saw the fluffy cat jump out of nowhere.

"Oh! What a cute cat!" mom said as England sat down on his chair, and waited for the two of us to start cooking.

We made some delicious pankcakes. We also found some maple syrup to eat it with. It turned out that mommy also liked food. We had a competition, and I won.

"Mommy, can you tell me the story about Cinderella?" I asked her when it was bedtime.

"Sure," she answered. "do you like the story?"

"Yeah!" I grinned. "Francis used to tell me it."

"How wonderful! I also love that story." she smiled.

I was in my pajamas. Mommy sat beside me on the bed and we looked through some photoalbums. She put it down and tucked me in.

"Okay." she started.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young lady..."

* * *

><p>"...but, why did you leave her like that?" Alfred asked when Francis finished talking. They were now sitting on the couch, Alice in a bed somewhere in the big apartment. The big windows on the wall revealed that it was getting late.<p>

"..Well, I wanted her to make a happy family." Francis started. "And I'm actually not even related to her, so I guess moving out was the best thing to do." he sighed. "At least it seemed to work. Anne sent me letters once a week or so with photos of the girl." he chuckled. "I saw her grow up to become a tomboy. Anne wrote that Alice hated girly things. And that she kept practicing marterial arts after school." he laughed. "She won't ever change, huh..." he sighed and stood up. "Anyways," he started to walk towards a bookshelf, searching for something. "those letters and e-mails ended when Alice went to college. Anne and I kept the contact, though. I see her as the kind, loving mother I never had." Francis came back and sat on the couch, this time with a photoalbum in his hands. "Here, this is Alice when she was a little girl." Francis smiled and handed over the big album.

"Y-you sure I can look in this..? I mean, maybe we should ask Alice first..." Alfred hesitated and looked at the photoalbum. The cover was white and there was a golden text on it. "_Memories_" it said.

"...are you sure..?" Alfred asked. Francis nodded with a smile. "You are her friend after all. No need to be shy about it. Alice didn't have too much friends when she was younger."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm still going to be her friend if she finds out that I've looked at pictures of her when she was younger..." Alfred mumbled. He opened the album.

"Woah! Is.. Is this Alice?" Alfred said, surprised. Francis chuckled and nodded.

There was a small girl on the picture. She had a white, fluffy dress decorated with red ribbons. She had one in her hair, too. She was really small there, her eyes were the same emerald green as ever and they were... sparkling. Yes, sparkling. She had a slight blush and a big smile on her pink lips. She was holding a wreath made of lots and lots of colourful flowers.

The background of the picture was amazing too. The sun was just about to set, leaving a yellow sky with slightly yellow clouds. There was a forest behind Alice on the picture. It was green and colourful.

But the most amazing thing about the picture was Alice. She looked so happy and delighted. Who knew that this girl would turn into the bad-mouthed tomboy?

Alfred looked at the next photo. There was Alice, who was crying over something. There was a text under the photo that said "Alice, 5 years old, peed in bed." Alfred immediatly started to laugh.

"Oh my god! Is- Is this Alice? Oh my god!" he laughed. Francis was laughing, too.

"Yes, it is. I woke up and went to her room just to find out that she had wet herself in bed." he chuckled. "She had a nightmare, I think." he laughed. "She was so cute back then~~!" Francis squeeled. "She would always crawl into my bed before she went to sleep. I carried her back to her room, though. And the next day, she dosen't even remember anything." he chuckled. Alfred kept looking at the photos of her. She was either happy, embarrased or angry. Alfred chuckled at each one of them.

"She _is _cute." he mumbled. Francis looked at him and smiled. "Yes, of course." he said.

"But, I guess she grew to hate me for leaving her without saying goodbye." Francis sighed. "She was such a sweetheart, always did her best to help people." Alfred listened and looked at the photos. "Yeah. She really likes to help people. When we were lost in the city today, a little kid came up to us with teary eyes. She couldn't find her mother and was lost." Alfred chuckled. "Alice helped her, and after a few hours of searching, we found the mother. It all ended happily." he smiled. "I was really surprised that she actually helped the kid."

"Yes, that is very much like her." Francis chuckled. "Oh, and by the way..." he leaned forward and whispered; "...her weakness is her ears and neck."

Alfred, not really sure what Francis meant, just nodded slowly.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he suddenly said. "America! Come over here!" Francis shouted. Soon, a big, white fluff ball came into the living room. It had a fluffy, dark-brown tail, and fluffy dark-brown fur around the neck, making it look like a muffler.

"...wow! Is that your cat?" Alfred asked and petted it. The cat purred happily.

"Yes, it is. I felt that it was a bit lonely in the apartment, so I got this biggie." Francis said and picked up the big cat. "Isn't he cute?" he said and started to play with the cat's paws.

"Yeah, he sure is." Alfred chuckled and went back to the photoalbum. There was one page that caught his eyes.

"Hey, Francis.." Alfred started. "Why do her bruises get more and more serious from this page?" he asked. On that page, you could clearly see that Alice got more and more bruises on each photo. On the first photo, she only had a few scrapes. But on the next one, she got more serious bruises. One of them almost covered her arm.

Francis noticed that Alfred had a deep frown on his face.

"She often got into fights at school." Francis said. "That's why I thaught her self-defense in the first place. I told her to only use it when it becomes neccesary." he sighed. "But, apparently she didn't think it was neccesary when she got into fights at school. She got into fights mostly because she was helping someone out." Francis said and petted the cat. Alfred just stared at the smiling girl on the photos, bruises covering her small body.

It was pretty quiet.

"So... how have Alice been doing in college? Has she gotten any friends? She hasn't got into any fights, has she?" Francis suddenly asked, a bit worried. Alfred chuckled.

"Well, she can memorize things very well." he replied with a smile. "And she got into a pretty big fight yesterday. Hence the wound on her stomach." he paused. "She got stabbed and didn't even notice. I mean seriously, how?" he laughed. "And everyone in school, even the teachers, thinks Alice is a guy." Alfred smiled. Francis sighed with relief. Then he looked up, as if he just realized something.

"But.. if everyone thinks she is a boy, then.. She also shares room with a boy?" Francis asked, sounding a bit protective.

"Oh, yeah, uhm..." Alfred started. "..she shares room with me..." he nervously laughed. Francis's surprised face soon turned into a smirk. "Oh~~ Is that so~~?" he said.

"Wh-what?" Alfred stuttered. He didn't really like where this was going...

"Well, if you guys are just friends, I suppose I can let it pass." Francis said. Alfred heard a teasing tone.

"Wh-what! Of course we're j-just friends!" Alfred could feel a slight heat on his cheeks. _We're just friends... right?_, he thought. "A-anyways, we should check if Alice's awake. We better get back to school before they close the gates." the younger blond stuttered. "You're right." the frenchman said and stood up. "The guest room is over here." he said and motioned Alfred to follow.

They got into the dark room, which Alice was still sleeping in. Alfred and Francis quietly tip-toed their way to the side of the bed the girl slept on. Alfred could see Francis grabbed something... A camera?

_Snap_, and a photo was taken. Alfred stared at Francis.

"What the hell are you doing? Isn't that perverted?" Alfred hissed, trying not to wake Alice up.

"Well, I haven't seen her for so long, of course I want a photo of her. She wouldn't let me if she was awake, would she?" Francis whispered back. "And besides, she'll never find out." he said and snapped another few photos.

"Do you think you'll get away with this?" Alfred whispered, trying to shove away the camera from Alice's face.

"Well, of course. If she dosen't find out, that is. I'll give you a few photos when I'm done." Francis said and looked through the files.

"Wha- What? I-I don't want any photos of her sleeping!" Alfred was glad the room was dark, his face was bright red. "And besides, I share room with her, so we practically see each other's sleeping faces every day!" he hissed. "Stop!" He tried, once again, to take the camera away from Francis, but it didn't really work.

"Shhh, just let me take one more photo." Francis said and leaned forwards, getting a good angle of the sleeping girl's face.

"I'm awake."

Alice popped her eyes open, staring into the camera. Alfred and Francis jumped. The girl sat up and turned the lamp on. "I've been awake the whole time, assholes." she hissed and Alfred could feel the suffocating aura around her again.

"I'd love to kill both of you..." she said and walked slowly up to the two men. "...but I don't have any strenght in my hands right now, so I'll beat you up next time." she spat out and sat down on her bed again.

"Francis, you are a pervert." Alice said, really angry. "And Alfred, what time is it?" she asked and looked at him.

"Uhm," he said as he took out his phone. "11:38 pm".

"What? I can't believe it! The gates are closed!" Alice panicked. "Shit, I gotta ask Liz to cover up for us..." she said and fumbled for her phone.

_Ring, ring..._

"H-Hello..?" a raspy voice answered.

"Liz, the gates are closed now. And we're in the city. Can you please, please_, please _cover us up? I know you've caught a cold and all, but I'll definetly pay you back!" Alice pleaded. She waited quietly for Liz's response.

"..Okay. I was getting better anyway." she coughed. "What's going on?"

"Uhm. Long story. Tell you later. Get well soon, bye!"

"Thanks, and bye." Liz said before the two of them hung up.

Alice slowly put her phone down on the night table and glared at the two men in front of her.

"Alfred, we're staying here over the night." she said and glared at Francis. "And you, frog, better be okay with that, or else I'll kick you and your stupid french ass out of this apartment." the girl demanded. "I don't care if you are the owner of this place, I'll seriously kick you out." she said, no trace of joke in the tone.

"Well then. I also suppose you would like breakfast, huh?" Francis replied.

"Of course." Alice smirked.

"But, there is one problem... I've only got two beds. One of us have to share beds with another one." the frenchman looked at Alfred, then at Alice. A smug smile suddenly showed up.

"Unless.. Would you like to sleep with big brother Francis like we used to~?" he said and smirked. The next second he was hit by a flying pillow.

"Fuck no! I'm sharing beds with Alfred!" Alice shouted and pointed at Alfred, who was confused. "What? We're staying over? And I'm going to share beds with Alice?" he panicked.

"Yes you are! Now get yourself together!" she said and stood up. "Francis, go cook us something. I'm hungry." she said and walked into the living room. Alice saw something fluffy on the floor. It came running towards her.

"Woah! Francis, when did you get a cat?" she shouted form the living room. The cat, America, was cuddling with her and was happily purring.

"Oh, that's America. I think he'll go well with England." Francis said as he walked across the living room, and into the kitchen. "Uh, no, I don't think so. England's really grumpy, remember?" Alice said and followed Francis to the kitchen. "Alfred! You help out too!" she shouted and saw Alfred walking towards her. "Okay." he said and soon the three of them had started to cook.

When they finished eating, Alice went to wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Alfred borrowed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from Francis.

"Hmm, I think this one will do." Francis mumbled as he picked a grey t-shirt. "Here you go." he said and tossed the shirt to Alfred. "Thanks." the American said and put it on. "And here's a pair of sweatpants." Francis said and gave him it.

"Ears and neck." Francis whispered. "...what?" Alfred said before he got pushed out from Francis's room. '_..what was that.._',he thought and opened the door to the guest room.

"Knock before you barge in, fucking idiot!" Alice said and quickly put on the t-shirt she borrowed from Francis. "Out!" she shouted. Alfred, not really sure of what's going on, quickly closed the door again and waited. Alice hurried and put on a pair of pants, too.

"I'm finished. You can come in now." Alfred barely heard her, but he did, and went inside.

This time, she had clothes on. And she was lying on the bed, playing with her phone.

"Hey, what'cha doin'?" Alfred asked and sat down on _his side_ ofthe bed.

"Internet." she simply replied. Alfred shrugged and stood up. Then he took his shirt off.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. What are _you_ doing?" Alice said and looked up from her phone. "Why are you stripping?"

"Well, I have to change. Look away if you want, but you've already seen me naked, so it dosen't really matter to me." he casually replied and put the grey t-shirt on. He then took his pants off, revealing his american-flagged boxers.

"Wait! What the fuck? At least go to the bathroom if you're going to change!" Alice shouted and threw a pillow at Alfred.

"What! It's just my boxers! No big deal!" Alfred said and put the sweatpants on. "Anyways, I'm seriously tired. I'm gonna get some sleep." he said and put his glasses on the night table before he went under the covers.

"Seriously? It's not even 3 am. You gonna sleep _now_? It's Saturday, for god's sake!" Alice said and went back to her phone.

"What, I'm still tired." Alfred replief, half awake.

"I'm not gonna sleep. Hey! Wanna tell ghost stories?" the girl suggested, suddenly full of energy and eagerness.

Alfred groaned and shook his head. "No." he mumbled before he went back to sleep.

"Aww, you're no fun..." Alice said, a bit disappointed. "Hey, hey! Don't fall asleep! I'm booored. It's still early!" she kept coming with suggestions and complaints, dragging Alfred back from sleep now and then.

In the end, Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He was that kind of person who was really grumpy when he didn't get his sleep.

He -unwillingly- popped open his eyes and met Alice's. She stopped yapping when she noticed.

"What?" She said and stared at Alfred, confused. He was a bit annoyed.

"Go. To. Sleep." he muttered before he closed his eyes.

"No. I'm not even tired- wah!" she yelped when Alfred suddenly wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "Please, _go to sleep_." he said and smiled at her. "Okay?" he said before he, once again, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He didn't remove his arms from her or anything. Nope. He was kind of hugging her, and leaning his chin against her head.

Nope, Alice is not getting any sleep.

Not at all.

Poor girl.

* * *

><p>Ohonhonhonhon. Uhm. Any suggestions? I haven't planned anything so far... Ugh.<p>

**Oh, and please R&R! It's the only way for me to know what you think of the story. It'll help the story get better, and I'll be very happy! I'll maybe even update more! :D**

But, guys, do you want me to update more? If so, then the chapters will be pretty short...

Thanks for reading! :D See ya~


	7. im so

Uhh.. About the update...

I've been busy doing my Chinese homework...

I'll seriously try to be more active! Promise! ;A;

(Oh, and fanfiction . net was being a bitch yesterday, so I couldn't update fffff)

I do not own any characters!

Enjoy~~

* * *

><p>"Alfred," Alice said, trying to wake him up. "Okay I get it! I'll go to sleep, just let go of me! It's too hot!" She hissed and shook the American, who was dead asleep. It didn't really work.<p>

"...you little fucker..." The girl growled and punched Alfred in the gut, this time waking him up.

"Mmnnhhh..." He groaned, half awake now as Alice punched him even harder. "Ouch!" Alfred hissed and opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked, surprised by the sudden pain in the stomach.

"Oh, I'll tell you." The girl hissed and punched him lightly on his chest. "You're holding me like I'm a fucking Care Bear! It's too hot!" Alice said and shoved herself out of Alfred's arms.

"But did you really have to wake me up like that?" He asked, massaging his stomach. "It hurts ya 'know..." He groaned.

Alice calmed down a little. "Well, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't let go." She muttered and turned around, her back facing Alfred.

Alfred blushed a bit, thinking of a good response. "We-well, you were the one who wouldn't go to sleep in the first place!" He stuttered. He was a bit embarrassed that he fell asleep while hugging Alice. "A-and-…" He trailed off. "A-anyways, just go to sleep already." He muttered and also turned around, now having both their backs facing each others.

"…Fine." Alice replied.

Soon, the two of them were sound asleep.

**Alice's POV:**

Where is this? Why is it so dark?

Oh, someone opened a door... I wonder if he'll let me out...

"Oi, snotty brat, hurry up and go make me some breakfast!" He shouted at me. The man had a beer-belly and smelled like alcohol.

Who is he? And why do I have to make him breakfast?

He suddenly kicked me, making me tumble onto the hard floor.

It hurt.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out off my mouth. I just sat there, staring emotionlessly into the man's eyes.

I pitied him, disgusted him.

He kicked me again, this time the blow aimed at my head. I felt a searing pain, yet I couldn't say anything. He took the bottle he was holding and smashed it on the floor. Shards of glass got into my eyes.

He stabbed me in the stomach with the smashed glass bottle.

Blood gushed out from my mouth, dripping down onto the dirty floor. I lifted my head up, looked at him, the sight a bit blurry.

I hated him, pitied him, I detested him.

Why?

He kept hitting me, kicking me. Never stopping for a single day, and the pain, it was unbearable.

And the blood, it was a never-ending ocean of red.

In the end, I could feel my consciousness slowly slip away. I just let it go. I didn't want to stay. I wanted to run away. Far, far, far away from here, some place where no one could hurt me.

I never felt so frustrated before. I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't. All I could do was to watch the little girl's soul slowly fade away with each miserable day.

I felt worthless.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Alice's POV:**

"Alice!" I heard someone shout. "What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?" The voice gradually became louder. It sounded familiar.

I slowly opened my eyes. The feeling of dried tears stained my cheeks and I could feel new ones flowing down my cheek. Sweat ran down my forehead, blending in with the salty droplets. I was shaking.

The never-ending pain was gone. My head was completely fine. I wasn't bleeding anywhere. I looked down at my stomach. It hurt, and there was a wound on it.

I sat up and curled up into a ball, hands covering my ears, and screamed.

Was the man still here? Was he going to hit me again?

"Alice!" I heard the familiar voice shout. I stopped screaming and looked at him. He was staring at me, eyes wide and full of worry.

He wasn't the man from earlier. He wasn't going to hit me. He was worried about me.

Then I remembered.

"...Alfred...?" My voice was shaky, and I was cold. I reached out my hand and touched his face, checking if it was real. He had a deep frown on his face.

The boy suddenly held me tightly in his arms, leaning his face on my shoulder.

"Calm down… It was just a nightmare…" He whispered soothingly in my ear.

"...Is he still here..?" I asked. "I-I have to run away, or else he'll hit me..." I tried to struggle out of his embrace. "Let go of me! I-I have to-" I stopped struggling. He had a tight grasp of my shoulders, staring right into my eyes.

"No one is going to hit you. You're safe now." He said with a firm voice.

I felt my heart stop.

"A-am I safe now..? Will no one hit me anymore?" I stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"…Are you going to hit me?" I asked. Alfred's frown suddenly disappeared. He had a surprised look.

"What? Hell no! Why would I do that?" He said and chuckled a bit. "Silly, no one's gonna hit you." Alfred smiled the sweetest, most reassuring smile ever.

That's when I lost it. Tears slowly flooded down my cheek. The boy embraced me again, letting me cry all I want.

At last I could let out all the frustration, all the tears I'd been holding up.

I slowly drifted away, still in the boy's arms, and into a deep slumber.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Alfred's POV:**

I got woken up by Alice in the middle of the night. She was struggling and kicking in the air. First, I thought she did it to annoy me, but then I saw she was crying and sweating like crazy.

I sat up and tried to wake her up. She kept murmuring "He'll hit me again today " and "Stop".

I realized she was having a really bad nightmare.

I shook her, hard. She seemed to wake up a little. After a while her murmuring stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. First she blankly stared into the ceiling. Suddenly, she looked at her stomach. Her eyes widened and she quickly curled up into a ball and started to scream.

I didn't know what to do. It's not normal to suddenly burst into a scream like that.

"Alice!" I shouted. She stopped screaming and slowly turned her head around to face me. Her eyes widened, as if she realized something.

"..Alfred..?" She said in a shaky, barely audible voice. She stared at me, and slowly reached out her hand and touched my face, as if she was checking this was reality.

I couldn't stand this anymore. She looked as if she would break any second. She looked so fragile. I pulled her into a tight hug.

I didn't want her to break. I wanted her to stay whole. I didn't want her to fall into pieces. So I held her tightly, making sure she wouldn't shatter. I rested my face on her shoulder.

"Calm down… It was just a nightmare…"I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work. But she suddenly started to struggle.

"...Is he still here..?" She asked. I looked at her, confused. "I-I have to run away, or else he'll hit me..." She said and tried to get out of my grasp.

It seemed like she really did have a bad nightmare. She couldn't even separate the difference between reality and dream. She started to panic and flail her arms, trying to get free.

"Let go of me! I-I have to-" She said before I put my hands on her shoulders, making her come face to face with me. She stopped screaming and looked at me with fear flashing in her eyes. She looked so fragile.

"No one is going to hit you. You're safe now." I said with a firm voice and looked straight into her eyes.

Her eyes went even wider. Fear slowly fainted away and was replaced by hope. Her eyes were shining with hope.

"A-am I safe now..? Will no one hit me anymore?" She said as if she couldn't believe it. But her face soon turned into an insecure frown.

"…Are you going to hit me?" she asked. I was surprised.

Me? Trying to hit Alice? Dude, I would've been dead even before I could think about it!

"What? Hell no! Why would I do that?" I said and chuckled. "Silly, no one's gonna hit you." I smiled.

If so, then I would protect her.

I saw that she was crying.

Not silently crying or anything. She was almost choking with the tears that were streaming down her face. I couldn't bear it anymore, so I just hugged her, letting her cry all she wanted. After a while, her shaky breath slowed down, and she fell asleep. I wiped away her tears using the shirt I was wearing. Her eyes were a bit swollen.

Poor girl, I couldn't imagine what her dream had been about. She must've been through a lot. I'm really glad I could help, even just a little. She looked so peaceful. And she was hugging me tightly, too.

Who's the one not wanting to let go now, huh? I chuckled. I felt the sleep catching up to me. I glanced at the clock. 03:56 am. I hope we didn't wake anyone up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Normal POV:**

Francis woke up as usual at 06:30 am. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"_What a wonderful Sunday morning. I wonder how Alice and Alfred are doing..._" He thought and went inside the guest room. He was surprised by what he saw.

The two of them were still sound asleep, and Alice was hugging Alfred. The girl's face was buried in the boy's chest. Alfred was hugging Alice back, leaning his cheek onto the top of her head.

Alice used Alfred's arm as a pillow. The real pillow was a bit damp because of the sweat and tears. The two of them really looked like a couple.

Francis smiled. "_'Just friends', huh?_" he thought and chuckled. He grabbed his camera and took a photo.

"How cute." he murmured with a smile for himself before he closed the door.

"_I better go get some ingredients to the restaurant... Oh, and that breakfast I promised..._" he thought and went to change. After he was done, he went outside to the market.

The autumn mornings were chilly, and the sun just rose. Leaves in shades of yellow, red, and brown were falling from practically everywhere. It was beautiful, though. The water droplets shone in the grass, making every grass-land glitter. It was just a bit foggy, and the air was fresh and clean. Not many people were up this early. Therefore, he could walk undisturbed, thinking about life and such.

Francis loved mornings like these.

**Sunday morning, 11:20 am**.

Alice got woken up by Alfred who was snoring really loudly. She soon realized she was hugging him, and that he was hugging her, too. A slight heat appeared on her face. She didn't bother to move away, though. It was warm and cozy. She tilted her head up and looked at Alfred's sleeping face.

"_Aww_..." She thought and chuckled."_He sure looks peaceful_." She smiled for herself.

After a while, Alice got tired of doing nothing and decided to wake Alfred up.

"Aaaalfreeed," She said and shook the big guy. Alfred was a heavy sleeper, Alice knew that. She was his roommate, after all. So she poked and slapped him lightly in the face a few times.

"Heeeeeey, you gonna wake up or what?" She asked, annoyed as she kept smacking him. This wasn't going to work. Better go with the other method...

"Alfred, you better go on a diet or something." She told him. A smug smile appeared on her lips. "You've been gaining some fat around your tummy." She dragged away the blanket and lifted up his shirt. "Look." she said and poked him on the stomach. She knew that this was his weak point; his tummy.

Alice kept poking him, talking about salads and how much fat a hamburger contained. Alfred was awake by now. He just had his eyes shut and waited for her to finish talking.

"Alfred, I know you're awake. Open your eyes already." Alice said and pinched his cheeks. "Rise and shine!" She grinned.

Alfred chuckled and opened his eyes. The morning sun hurt a bit.

"Heh, I was just waiting for you to finish your diet-talk." He said and sat up."And I'm not fat! "Can't you see its muscles?" He added with a pout. He them looked at Alice.

"Anyways, you seem pretty energetic." Alfred examined the girl carefully. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red, or else she was just perfectly normal. She stared at Alfred with confused eyes.

"Well, yeah, I slept pretty early yesterday thanks to _someone_." She said sarcastically. "And stop staring at me. It's getting creepy." The smaller blonde said before she jumped off the bed and stretched. Then she went to the mirror.

"Whoa!" she suddenly burst out. Alfred got off the bed and put his glasses on.

"What?"

"I look like a freak! What the fuck happened last night? I feel like shit!" She turned around and faced Alfred, who was confused. "..._She didn't remember_?" he thought, shocked.

"Wait, you don't remember what happened?" He asked with a frown on his face. Alice stared at Alfred for a second.

"What...? Something happened last night..?" She said before her face got red. "J-just wh-wh-what happened...?"

Alfred laughed at her reaction. "Pff..!" He managed to say before he burst into laughter. "Hahaha, seriously dude, it's nothing like that!" He laughed as he walked over to the girl and ruffled her hair. "I was just kidding."

Alice's blush started to fade away. "Oh well... Let's go get some breakfast!" Her face brightened with a smile as she walked out of the room. "Alfred! Come on, hurry!"

She noticed the American standing in the living room, looking a bit dazed.

"I was just spacing out a bit." He said when he walked into the living room. "Oh look! There's the cat."

"Yeah, you go play with him." Alice chuckled as she watched America and him wrestle around. "Francis! Is breakfast ready yet?"

Francis walked into the living room with his apron on. "Yes, yes. Come on, I just finished making and preparing." He said as he wiped his hand off on the white apron and went back inside the kitchen.

"Al, breakfast's ready. C'mon." Alice said and dragged Alfred away from the cat.

Francis had made croissants filled with chocolate, and some earl grey tea. He knew that Alice loved that flavor.

"Enjoy your meal." He smiled as watched the two of them dig in. Alice and Alfred sure enjoyed it. Alice went to wash the dishes when they finished.

"It's just a 'thanks' for letting us stay over. Don't get any ideas!" She said. Francis just chuckled and nodded.

"Alfred," he said and walked towards the American. "I have something for you." Francis walked into his room.

"What?" Alfred asked and went after him.

He was halfway there when Francis came out of his room again.

"Here," he said and held out a photo.

Alfred just looked at Francis with a confused face as he took it. "What's this- WHAT?" he shouted, surprised, at the last part and feeling his cheeks burn. "WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS PHOTO?"

On the photo, there was Alice and Alfred, hugging each other as they were sleeping.

"Well, I just walked in to check on the two of you and you were like this." Francis pointed at the photo, which was now in Alfred's hands. "I can keep it if you don't want it."

He smirked. Alfred twitched and tucked the photo into his pocket. "No way, and delete the file from your camera!" He yelled and stomped away in embarrassment.

He didn't really like the fact that Francis had taken a photo of the two of them when they were asleep. But he thought that Alice was pretty cute when she was asleep, so he didn't rage on the Frenchman too much.

When the Alice and Alfred had changed to their normal clothes (Alice had her wig on, of course.), Francis drove them to the school dorms. They thanked him and went inside the school.

"Pheeew," Alfred sighed as he unlocked the door to their dorm. "That was one hell of a day!"

"Yeah," Alice replied and sat down on her bed, fiddling with her phone. "Anyways, I'm gonna go check on Liz. And you're coming too."

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep some more. I didn't really sleep well last night..." Alfred yawned. It wasn't really his fault. He had to wake up several times to check if Alice had any more nightmares. She didn't, though.

"No. You _are _coming with me. Show some gratitude! She covered up for us, even when she was sick! We owe her big time!"

"..I guess you've got a point there..." Alfred sighed and stood up, stifling a yawn. "Alright, I'm coming too."

Alice fumbled with her phone and sent a text.

**[Liz, we're coming over. You OK?]**

**[I'm better today. I think I'll be attending the classes tomorrow. :)]**

**[Good. We're on our way right now.]**

When they got inside the room, they clearly saw that Liz was still sick, so attending the classes was out of the question. They chatter for awhile as time flew by. When Alice and Alfred were finished, they went back to their own room.

"Alfred, we should go buy her some chicken soup or something." Alice said when she sat down on her bed.

"… Sure, sure…" He answered with a mumble. He was lying on his bed and staring at the roof. "Hey, Alice…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really not remember anything of what happened last night?"

"All I can remember is that I slept really early because of you. Seriously, you sleep way too early-"

"No, I mean... Did you have a nightmare?"

Alice frowned a little at the sudden seriousness in Alfred's voice. She stared at him for a while before she answered "No."

She actually did have a nightmare. She just didn't want to talk about it.

"...'kayo." Alfred just replied, trying to make him comfortable on his bed. "Anyways, I want to take a nap. What're you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll go and buy that chicken soup. And maybe some other necessary things for Liz…" Alice sighed and stood up. "I'll wake you up when I get back." she said and unlocked the door.

"Alright, bye," Alice waved and went outside the room.

Once she was gone, Alfred took out the photo out of his pocket and stared at it for a while, feeling a small smile grace his features.

He wanted to know her better. He liked the way she smiled when she showed happiness and how flustered and red she'd become whenever something embarrassing happened.

Alfred chuckled. "_I'm really starting to become a pervert, huh_?" he thought.

"Hi Al, I just forgot something." Alice suddenly was inside the room. Alfred flinched and quickly shoved the photo under the blankets.

"O-oh, hey Alice," Alfred said, slightly blushing. "_What the hell was I doing_?" He thought as he watched the girl search for something.

"Looking for something?" He then asked. "Need help?"

Alice was still searching. "Nah, it's just that I dropped some money." She suddenly turned around. "Maybe it accidently fell on your bed..." she said and went for Alfred's bed. He flinched as he realized she was going to lift the blanket.

"A-ah, Alice!"

Alfred, somehow, wrapped his arms around Alice and flung her across the room, and down on her own bed. It was only a one or two meter between their beds, so the fall wasn't that dangerous. But it still shocked Alice, who was lying on the -now messy- bed, and in an impossible upside-down position.

"What the fuck!" The girl exclaimed as she sat up. "Alfred, why did you do that for?" Alice asked while trying to fix the wig. It had become de-positioned when she tumbled on the bed.

"S-sorry… Uhm, here's your money!" Alfred quickly grabbed some money out of his wallet and helped Alice up. "Uh, I'll make your bed later, bye!" He said and pressed the money into the confused girl's hands and shoved her out of the room.

"Wait, what? But Alfred-"

But he'd already closed the door, letting out a heavy sigh; the American went for his bed to pick up the photo.

Ugh. What a boner killer.

* * *

><p>ALFRED.<p>

DID YOU GET A BONER JUST BY LOOKING AT A PICTURE OF ALICE? OHMYGOD.

Uhm. Sorry about the late updates. Lol. My guy friends are sleeping over at my house... And we LOVE watching horror movies. And for my beta-reader; Det är Nicke och hans brorsor lol.

This took kinda forever-ish to write. I tried to find inspiration. Nope. Nothing. Oh, and there's gonna be more drama in next chapter. Muahaha.

My beta-reader is awesome. Lol. She's in China right now. The time difference is pretty big between the two of us... This was her response to my mail (Schmempai, I hope it's okay):

"_*Sigh* Seriously? I was scrolling the web on my iPhone, and then decided to sleep. But after checking my e-mail and seeing your oh-so desperate shit... I'm currently hiding in the bathroom and trying hard not to let my mom know I'm still wide awake... *Sigh* Alright, here's your damn fanfic, better give me some fucking cred! We clear?_

_From your too good too be true beta reader..._"

Ohyes! I will give you cred! Here's the link!

fanfiction[.]net/u/2147350/iCrystal (remove the "[]")

And here's the link to her HikaruxKaoru fanfic:

fanfiction[.]net/s/7127128/1/Only_a_Game (remove the "[]")

See you~

(2011-08-04)


	8. terribly

It's Monday today. And Alice woke up with an awful headache.

"Ugh, My head hurts like hell," she groaned and sat up in bed. She glanced at the clock; 6:46.

Feeling a bit dizzy, she stood up and went to bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, which felt unusually warm. It felt good to splash some ice-cold water on it.

She took a look at the wound on her stomach, which was healing very quickly. It didn't really hurt anymore. The girl bandaged her chest, changed into her school uniform, and put her wig on. Feeling the warm heat on her face again, she splashed some more water onto it.

"Mmmnh, Alice?" she heard Alfred say from his bed. The girl walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed. "Yes?" she replied and wiped her face with a towel. She smiled when Alfred sat up and rubbed hir eyes with a yawn.

"Morning," he yawned. "Hey, how do you always manage to wake up so early?" he asked, still a bit drowsy, and grabbed his glasses.

"Well, _someone_ has to wake you up," Alice chuckled and noticed something.

"You have an eyelash under your eye. Here, I'll help you," she walked over to the still half-asleep boy and sat down on his bed, trying to pick away the eyelash. She suddenly got very aware of the rather tiny distance between their faces.

"Thanks buddy," he yawned. "Hm? Your face is all warm. Do you have a fever?" Alfred asked and put his hand on the blushing girl's forehead.

"Uhm. No, I don't think so," she stuttered and stood up. "Anyways, you better go change to your uniform. I want to go have breakfast."

"M'kay. Just give me a few minutes," the American mumbled before he got off bed and dragged himself into the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alfred and Alice were just about to head to the cafeteria for breakfast. Suddenly a girl from their class popped up in front of them. Alice saw that another girl was in a corner, watching the three of them with a creepy smile.

"Uh... Wazzup?" Alfred asked, a bit surprised.

"H-Hello...M-my name is Angelica a-and," the shortest girl stuttered with a blush covering her face. "A-and," she said and went quiet again.

Alfred and Alice just stared at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

The girl, Angelica, had long, wavy brown hair tied up in a fashionable bun. She wore a lot of make-up. She had ridiculously long false eyelashes, and her fake-nails were decorated with cupcakes and flowers.

The girl in the corner was a bit taller than Angelica. Her platina-blond hair was damaged, probably by a hair-straightener, and her skirt was... _very_ short. She had a lot of brown foundation splatted on her face, but you could still see some pimples. Her lips were the same colour as her skin. She looked... wierd.

Alice knew these girls. She was in the same class as them last year, in another school. Alice never really talked to them, though. The girls in her class were mostly just annoying.

"I... I like you!" the girl suddenly bursted. She pushed a heartshaped letter onto Alfred's chest and ran away to the other girl and squeeled. Then the two of them ran away, leaving Alice and Alfred standing there dumbfounded.

"O-okay," Alfred stuttered with a slight blush in his cheeks. "H-haha... That hasn't been happening for a while," he muttered and stared at the pink piece of paper.

"What? You were popular in your previous school?" Alice teased with her british accent. Guy voice, of course. There was that headache again...

"Well... Yeah. I pretty much got bombed with these every month," Alfred replied with a sigh. He shoved the letter into his pocket and started to walk towards the cafeteria. "Hey, you comin'?" he turned around and waited for Alice to catch up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The morning went pretty...strange. At least 10 girls were crowded around Alfred and Alice the whole time. They kept asking Alfred things such as 'what's your type?' or 'do you have a girlfriend?'.

Alice got pretty irritated, as more and more girls joined the loud crowd around them. And the fact that she was feeling very warm and dizzy didn't help her temper either.

Alfred had an uncomfortable look on his face. He answered their questions, got letters stuffed inside his pockets, but he didn't really seem to like all the attention. The crowd got louder as he announced; 'Uh, I haven't got a girlfriend yet.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alice and Alfred went back to their room to get their stuff and bags, and the girls somehow vanished on their way there.

The emerald-eyed girl looked at Alfred. "Al, I didn't know you were that popular. You said something like this happened in your previous school?" she asked as the door unlocked and the two of them stepped inside the room.

"...Yeah. I dunno why though. I just wish they'd leave me alone," the american said with a light sigh and put his bag down onto the wooden floor. "It's not like I'm interested in them anyways," he mumbled and sat down on his bed.

Alice's heart suddenly felt lighter when she heard that sentence. She then mentally slapped herself for it. That's not something to feel happy about. In fact, it's actually not even got anything to do with her! Ignoring the gigglish feeling in her stomach, she picked up her bag and stepped out of the room, waiting for Alfred to put away all the letters inside his pockets.

The two of them were just about to go to their first period class when the crowd re-gained itself again, this time even louder. Alice hated it. Her head felt heavy, and it kept pounding. All she wanted to do was to lay down on a bed in a quiet room and sleep.

Alice's aura started to turn suffocating and murderous. If you got too close, you could actually _feel _the ice-cold whisper of curses brushing against your skin. The irritating girls slowly started to quiet down and dissolve. In the end, all the girls had walked away, still feeling the creepy breeze haunt them.

"Hey, you okay?" Alfred asked as he noticed Alice had a very pissed off-grimace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go to class already," she muttered and rubbed her temples.

A few more classes passed, and they are now inside the cafeteria for lunch.

When they sat down with their trays of food, another girl popped up. Alice's aura darkened at once. This time it was a petite, short-haired blond girl. She was holding something that looked like a jar of cookies. The jar was decorated with hearts and other girly stuff.

"H-hi. Can I talk to Arthur?" the girl smiled. Alice's dark aura disappeared. The petite girl had a blush on her face and was fidgeting. "...are you alright?" she asked and looked at Alfred, who was almost choking on his sandwich. He managed to swallow the food just in time and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he coughed and glanced at Alice, who had gone stiff and was now staring, with a dropped jaw, at the smaller girl standing in front her. Alfred cleared his throat and lightly bumped her arm with his elbow.

Alice fliched and swallowed. "Uhm, yes. Can I ask you what it is about?" she said and put her sandwich down on the white tray. She then saw another group of girls, standing in the hallway, whispering and squeeling. They seemed to observe the petite girl, who was blushing madly.

Alice's head felt like it was about to explode. She felt dizzy, and she nearly couldn't hear the petite girl's words over the pounding in her head.

"Uh, I- I would like it if it was over there," the shorter girl stuttered quietly and pointed at a table, a bit further away. Alice took a deep breath, nodded, and stood up. "Well then. Shall we get going?" she said, as usual, with her british accent.

The petite girl blushed and followed Alice. Or in this case; _Arthur_.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Alice asked politely as she sat down, ignoring the annoying headache. She could hear the crowd of girls in the hallway squeel "Oh my god! She's gonna do it!" and "Go for it, girl!"

The little girl sat down with a red blush covering her face and swallowed before she started to talk.

"Uhm. M-my name i-is Isabella a-and I-I-I..." Alice saw she was blushing and blushing and blushing. "..would you please accept these cookies and my feelings?" the girl said, a bit too loudly. The whole cafeteria were now listening to their conversation, including Alfred.

Alice, knowing this was coming, smiled and looked at Isabella. The two of them were now quiet and looked at each other.

"I'm really glad you have these kind of feelings for me," Alice started. She then shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your cookies or your feelings. Thank you for taking your time, though," Alice smiled and gave the girl a small kiss on her forehead. "Choose your love carefully next time, okay?" she said and walked away from the shorter girl, who was now crying. Isabella quietly stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving the cookies on the table.

When Alice sat down again, the cafeteria had gone back to normal. A few people still gave Alice looks when they walked past her. She sighed and went back to her sandwich. Alfred was already finished.

"...okay," he said and looked at Alice. "Bet that was a first time a girl confessed to you, huh?" he chuckled. Alice stopped eating and glared at Alfred. "Fuck you," she said and hit his arm. "And yes, it was. I was a girl in my previous school, remember?" Alice said and took a sip from the glass of water. Her head felt just a bit better when she drank the water, but only a bit. The headache was still there.

Alfred was quiet for a moment. Then a thought hit him.

"Did you get any confessions from ... guys?" he asked with a low voice and looked away. Alice watched as Alfred's ears got redder (she couldn't see his face). She looked at him, wondering why he would care.

"Yeah, actually. I got a lot of mails, letters, and even flowers." she replied and took a bite from the almost finished sandwich.

Alfred flinched at her reply. Alice were _that _popular? Alfred didn't really like the fact that other guys have had feelings for her.

...wait, it's actually none of his business. He shouldn't be so protective of her. He's just her friend! But it was something that kept bugging him. What if... she actually got into a relationship with anyone? What if she's in a relationship right now? Alfred never thought of it. She never told him, either. He took a deep breath and tried to cool down his red cheeks burning on his face.

"...d-did you... accept anyone's feelings...?" Alfred mumbled, still looking away. He couldn't believe it. How can he ask such stupid a question? And why should he even care! It's got nothing to do with him! But the feeling in didn't go away. A part of him just wanted to drop the conversation and walk away, but the other part wanted to know.

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said," she said and kept chewing on her sandwich, totally oblivious to the other boy's flustered face. Alfred was quiet for a long moment. The girl stopped eating and looked at the American after a while. Why wasn't Alfred talking? His usually, slightly, obnoxious attitude was totally gone. Alice felt something was off. "Alfred? What's wrong?" she asked poked him on his shoulder. He suddenly flinched.

"N-n-nothing. I-I'm just gonna... Uhhh... I'll meet you at the room, 'kay?" he stuttered and quickly walked away, making sure they didn't make any eye-contact. Alice just stared at Alfred's back with a frown as he stumbled out of the cafeteria.

What's up with him? Did she say something wierd? Alice, still frowning, ate the last bit of the sandwich and thought about the confession from the girl she just recieved.

Why are all the girls confessing of all sudden? Alice could see why Alfred was so popular, and for some reason, she didn't like it. It's as if she was jealous. No, that can't be it. They're just friends! Nothing to worry about. It's probably just the headache making her think wierd.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alfred hurried back to the room and locked the door. His blush was slightly fading. The power-walk through the hallway had cooled him down a bit. He sat down and searched inside his pockets for the photo. '_Wierd_', he thought when he didn't find it. He was sure he had put it inside that pocket. He panickly ran through his other pocket. Not there either.

Sweat ran down his face as he literally bent everything upside down during his search. His bed, his desk, the bathroom, shelves, and the floor. Nothing.

Alfred froze when he realized he had _lost_ the photo. It was proably in the hallway right now, begging for someone to pick it up. The tall boy cursed and flung the door open to make a run for the hallway, but instead, he bumped right into Alice. The girl flew back, taken by the sudden force.

"Fucking _ow_!" Alice hissed as she sat up on the ground. She rubbed her nose, which was a bit red from colliding into Alfred's chest. "Why're you in such a hurry, you twat!"

Before Alice could say anything else, Alfred just said a quick "sorry" and ran towards the hallway where he might have dropped the photo. The girl was still on the ground with confused eyes, the pain in her head now even sharper.

In the end, she stood up and walked into their room. Her eyes widened even more as she saw the mess Alfred had left in there. His bed was a total disaster. The sheets, pillow, and blanket was all over the place. Colourful pencils were lying everywhere.

"What the fuck happened?" Alice said for herself as she started to pick up the sheets. Did Alfred have some kind of a tantrum? Alice wasn't really sure. She thought about going after the boy, but then the headache prevented it from happening. The girl kept cleaning the room for a bit, but in the end, she gave up. She didn't really hate cleaning, but she never had the patience. It made her calm, though.

Alice went inside the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. She had a strong blush on her face, and her feet felt light. The pounding in her head was still there. She looked for some aspirin, but didn't find any.

Damn. Alice should've bought it with her. She kept massaging her temples and drank some more water. It worked, and she felt just a bit better.

The wig was a bit loose, so she had to fix it. She glanced at the clock and picked up her bag. The class was about to start in 20 minutes, and Alfred wasn't back yet. Alice grabbed his bag with her, just in case. She took a last glance at the slightly less messier room, before she closed the door and locked it with a satisfying 'click'.

The hallway Alice was walking through was empty, except she saw a tall, familiar figure looking around as if he was searhing for something.

"Alfred?" Alice shouted a bit from the other side of the hallway, making the figure flinch in surprise.

"O-oh, Artie!" the American started to walk closer. "Dude, don't scare me like that! I thought you were a ghost or something," he said with a grin as he walked.

"Here is your bag. You're very lucky I brought it with me, you little twat," the girl -disguised as a boy- said and stretched out her arm to give Alfred his bag. He took it with a "thanks".

"You seemed to search for something. What was it?" Alice asked as they started to walk towards the classroom they were going to have physics class in. "Oh, and why the hell did you leave the room in such a bloody mess? It took about forever to tidy up nearly half of it," she added before Alfred could reply to her first question.

"The room got a bit, uh, messy, 'cause," he started. "I was searching for... a pen! Yeah, a pen," Alfred lied. Of course it wasn't a pen, it was the photo of the two of them _sleeping in each others arms_. But Alice would be better off without knowing the truth. "It's my favourite pen," he quickly added. The girl just raised an eyebrow and kept walking.

"Yes, of course," she said with an obvious hint of sarcasm. "Oh, and I am _not _going to tidy up the room. You'll have to do it yourself," Alice said and went inside the classroom. They sat in the back of the room, right next each other. Alfred plopped down on his chair and placed his bag on the bench, taking out his physics book and pencils. Alice did the same, expect she did it a bit more carefully; unlike Alfred who just ripped the bag open and threw all the things down with a loud 'smack'.

The crowd of loud, squeeling girls had been out of sight. Alice thought it was a bit strange. They were all over them just a few hours ago. She was glad, though. She didn't like it when all the girls were so obsessed with Alfred. Alice girl mentally slapped herself again and quickly thought about something else.

She was just about to ask Alfred if he had done the homework, but was interupted by the teacher who walked in and placed her books on her desk. The classroom went quiet and waited for the teacher to talk.

"Good afternoon, dear students," the teacher said looked up from her books. "Today we'll talk about..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alfred, you got any aspirin?" Alice asked when the class ended. The headache was becoming unbearable. Trying to keep herself from fainting, the girl slowly stood up and leaned lightly on Alfred as the two of them walked to their room.

"Uh, I think so. You got a fever?" the American asked and put his hand on Alice's burning forehead. "Woah! You're burning up!" he exclaimed and stopped walking.

"..huh? Why did you stop walking?" Alice asked, unaware of what Alfred was just about to do.

"Ready, one, two," he said, and Alice could feel Alfred's arms on her back and on the back of her legs.

"Wha-"

"Three!" Alfred beamed and carried Alice, in bridal style. The other students in the hallway glanced curiously over their shoulders to take a look at the two goofballs.

"Alfred! Let go of me, you bloody wanker!" Alice hissed and tried to struggle, but was weakened by the headache. The more she moved around, the heavier her head got. Alfred, strong as he was, just kept walking towards the room with an ear-to-ear grin.

"People are going to think you're gay if you keep holding me like this," Alice mumbled and covered her face with her hand to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Nah, you're actually a girl, so it dosen't really count. Right, _Arthur_?" he chuckled when Alice was about to talk back, but kept her mouth shut.

Some students even took some photos of the two of them, and Alfred just grinned. Alice, on the other hand, just buried her face into Alfred's cardigan in embarassment. But, some people just _had_ to misunderstand that action and thought she was kissing Alfred's chest. They snickered and snapped some more photos.

"We're here," Alfred said, and somehow unlocked the door, still holding Alice. He put her down on her bed, which was the only thing that wasn't messy in the room. The larger boy tucked her in and went to get some aspirin and water. Alice just shut her eyes and rested.

"Here ya go," he said and held out a glass of water and the aspirin tablets. He helped Alice up and she took the tablets and swallowed them with water. Alfred helped her back down and went to refill the water. He was just about to stand up, but something tugged on his cardigan. He turned around, just to find Alice, asleep, lightly holding his cardigan

"...don't go.." she mumbled before she let go of the knitted material.

Alfred felt a light blush on his cheeks as he sat down and watched the girl sleep. He then took her wig off and placed it on the nightstand. Yup, long hair suits Alice better.

Before he knew it, he was playing with her hair. It sure was soft, and it was smelled really nice, too. Alfred really liked the scent. She looked so adorable. And that blush on her face made her even cuter.

What the hell was he thinking? He can't just go sniff peoples hair like that! But there was something about her that made him want to hug her... Uh, no, scratch that. That'd be totally wierd. He's just a friend. A friendly friend. Nothing between them. Nope, absolutely nothing.

"...Al? Still there..?" Alice suddenly mumbled and sat up. She was obviously still half asleep.

"Y-yeah. Uh, I took off the wig for ya," Alfred stuttered and pointed at the wig on the night stand. Alice didn't even glance at it. She suddenly grabbed Alfred, who was still sitting on her bed, and dragged him down with her.

"Wha-! Wh- wh- what are you doing!" The larger boy blushed madly, but didn't move away.

"Mmnh, but I'm cold," Alice whined and snuggled into Alfred's chest. She then took a deep breath and sighed happily. "Al, you smell like tea... It's such a nice scent," she smiled and took another sniff at his cardigan.

Alfred, not really sure of what to do, just decided to lay there until Alice fell asleep. He stroke her hair as he watched the shorter girl slowly fall asleep.

"Alice?" he finally asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut. She looked like such an angel. He hesistated for a bit, but then he leaned forwards and kissed the girl on her forehead.

Blushing madly, Alfred somehow untangled himself from Alice's embrace and glanced at the clock. They didn't have any classes anymore today, and it was almost time for dinner. He went and refilled a big glass with some ice-cold water before he grabbed his bomber-jacket and went outside to go fetch some some canned chicken-soup.

It had gotten dark outside. Of course, at this season, it gets dark pretty early. The air was chilly, and Alfred's fingertips were like icicles. He kept breathing into them to melt them a bit, but it didn't really work. He kept his hands inside the pockets of his brown, warm bomber jacket.

The supermarket wasn't that crowded. Just a few people, actually. As he looked for the canned soup, a few girls popped up.

"Uh, excuse me," Alfred said, and tried to move past them. They didn't move, though. A short girl with jet-black long hair stepped forwards and smiled. She then held out a photo.

"Alfred F. Jones, 18 years old, The International College, single," a girl from the group stated with a bright smile. "But you don't really seem single when you sleep in the same bed with a girl?" The girl suddenly had a creepy smile on her face.

Any sort of colour drained from Alfred's face. He stared at the photo, which was exactly the photo he had dropped.

"Where'd you get that-" he started, but was interupted.

"Hmm? I haven't seen this girl around," another girl said and looked at the photo. "Oh, and she sure is cute," she added.

"Well, uh, can I have my photo back?" Alfred asked, knowing he wasn't getting out of this easily.

"Nope. Oh, the other girls at the school are gonna freak out if they see this. So tell us, who is this girl?" the short, dark-haired girl said.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Tell me, or this photo is leaking out on the school's homepage."

Alfred was quiet for a moment. Was this one of the girls who had a crush on him or something? Anyways, Alice would definetly kill him if the whole school knew about that photo.

"Uhm. She's... Arthur's sister," he lied. "Can I have my photo back?" he asked as he reached for the photo.

"No," The girl simply replied and tucked the photo away. "If you want the photo back, you'll... tell us where this person lives." she stated with a smirk.

"What? I can't just go tell you peoples adresses like that! I don't even know you!" the American argued. "Just give me the goddamn photo already!"

"Fine, then," the smirked and held out the photo. Alfred snatched it away the fastest he could and ran out of the shop, blushing ever so slightly.

Girls are so scary; especially when they are in love. Never mess with them. Ever.

Alfred went to a different supermarket this time. He bought the soup, and went straight to the dorms.

"I'm back," he whispered as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the still asleep girl and placed his hand on her forehead to check if she was any better. She was, but just a bit. He then saw the big glass was empty. Alice probably woke up and drank it. Alfred went and refilled it, again, and sat down on his own bed.

He wondered what he should do, and then figured he could clean the mess in the room up. The pencils were still lying everywhere, and the bathroom was a mess.

"Huh. I better start cleaning this mess up," he sighed and went to pick up the pencils on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fanfiction . net wasn't mailing me about the reviews, so I thought people had stopped reading the fanfic. Uh, writers block.

Oh, and the random-ness of the fangirls and uhh, I just felt like I hadn't written about Alice and Alfred's school-life. I feel like I've only written rubbish. A lot. Of. Rubbish. Seriously.

School is starting next week, so I'll most likely update very randomly. I only write for fun, and not because I'm forced to. :) I hope you'll understand ^_^'

Sorry about the OC's... they'll just appear out of nowhere sometimes...

**Don't forget to review! That's kinda the only thing that inspires me and makes me want to go on with this fic.**

Tell me, do you guys get a mail from ff . net when I update? Because I don't... O_O I usually do.. I guess the website is going through some trouble. Owell.  
>Here's my blog! gaycountries-aph . tumblr . com (lol, I spam a lot of hetalia and usuk...)<p>

Lol, if there are any typos, or just something confusing, tell me and I'll explain it. Heh.


	9. sorry

"Alfred, Alfred, play with me~~" Alice pleaded, as she crawled over to her roommate's bed.

Alice had just woken up from her slumber and was now, somehow, very energetic. But she was acting a bit strange. Her fever had gotten worse and Alfred was surprised by the fact that Alice still could move around. Normally, people would've been in bed and resting.

"No," he objected as he shoved away the girl, who had managed to crawl on top of him. "And you need some rest. The fever hasn't even gone down a bit. Look," he paused and put his hand onto Alice's forehead. "You're still sick."

The emerald-eyed girl pouted as she sat on Alfred's bed. "But I don't want to sleep! I'm not tired," she complained and stood up.

Alfred went back to the comic he was reading. He would from time to time check what Alice was doing, making sure she didn't hurt herself in that state. He chuckled as he watched the girl run around in the room and say things like "Unicorns sure are great" and "I want a flying mint bunny!"

He stopped laughing, however, when she suddenly started to undress herself.

"..Uhm, Alice," Alfred said with flustered face. "Why are you taking your uniform off?" he asked as he placed the comic on the nightstand. The heat on his face spread as he watched the girl unzip her pants.

Alice turned around when she was just about to start unbuttoning her shirt. The cardigan and tie was lying on the floor and her pants were half-on.

"Well, duh, it's too hot," she responded and kept unbuttoning the white shirt. "And hey, you look like you're burning up yourself. Why don't you take your clothes off, too?" she suggested and started to walk towards him when she finished unbuttoning the shirt.

Alfred started to slowly shake his head and held up his arms, making the 'stay back'-motion. Alice stopped and stood there, with only half-zipped pants and an unbuttoned shirt. The boy felt the blush spread over his face.

"Hey, hey, hey, no strippin'," he stated and walked over to the girl. "Arms up in the air -now," he damanded with a firm voice and went to go grab one of his sweaters.

"Why?" Alice asked, slightly confused, but did as he told her.

She raised her arms and watched the boy cover her arms, then head, then body, with one of his over-size sweaters.

"Noooo, it's too hot!" Alice whined when Alfred had managed to get on the sweater.

"Well, you can't just go around completely naked. You're sick, remember? Go read a book or something already," he sighed and sat down on his bed again and reached for his comic. "Liz must have passed the cold onto you," he mumbled.

Alice sat down in the way too big superman sweater and grumped. She then suddenly jumped up and went to a book-shelf, near the desks. Alfred noticed and observed the girl carefully.

"Ahaa! Here it is!" a suddenly cheerful Alice grinned and walked up to Alfred with a picture book in her hands.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and closed his comic. "What?" he asked and crossed his arms, mildly suspicious about Alice's sudden cheerful mood.

"Can't you see? It's a picture-book! I really like it. It's Cinderella, the German version," she said and passed the big book on to Alfred. He looked surprised, and opened the book.

"What do you mean, 'German version'? There's other versions?" he asked and closed the book.

"Yeah. I bet you only know of the Disney version? The one with her fairy godmother?" she grinned. "This one's called Aschenputtel," she said with a smile and sat down on the bed. "Move over," she demanded.

Alfred did so, and moved over to the other side of his bed, leaning slightly against the wall.

"Well, I kinda watched the thing on Disney when I was younger. I barely remember anything, though," he replied as he watched Alice lay down beside him. "What's the difference?" he asked when Alice had made herself comfortable under the blanket.

"Just read the book already," Alice said and snuggled into Alfred's shirt.

"Okie dokie," Alfred replied and opened the book again. "But just so you know, I suck at reading. I might get some words wrong," he warned before he turned to the first page.

"The wife of a rich man fell sick, and..."

It happened that the father was once going to the fair, and he asked his two step-daughters what he should bring back for them.

"Beautiful dresses," said one, "Pearls and jewels," said the second.

"And you, Cinderella," said he, "what will you have?"

"Father break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on your way home."

So he bought beautiful dresses, pearls and jewels for his two step-daughters, and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against him and knocked off his hat. Then he broke off the branch and took it with him. When he reached home he gave his step-daughters the things which they had wished for, and to Cinderella he gave the branch from the hazel-bush.

Cinderella thanked him, went to her mother's grave and planted the branch on it, and wept so much that the tears fell down on it and watered it. And it grew and became a handsome tree.

Thrice a day Cinderella went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and a little white bird always came on the tree, and if Cinderella expressed a wish, the bird threw down to her what she had wished for.

"Whoa, she didn't have a godmother?" Alfred asked, surprised, and pointed at a picture of Cinderella crying in front of a gravestone. There was a tree near the gravestone, and two birds were carrying a red dress decorated with golden beads.

"Yup, and that's not the only difference," Alice said and turned a few pages. "Read this," she pointed at a text, right next to a picture of an old woman handing over a knife to a girl with a shoe in her hands.

The eldest sister went with the shoe into her room and wanted to try it on, and her mother stood by. But she could not get her big toe into it, and the shoe was too small for her. Then her mother gave her a knife and said, "Cut the toe off, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." The maiden cut the toe off, forced the foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the king's son. Then he took her on his his horse as his bride and rode away with her.

"What? She actually cut her toes off to fit in the shoe?" Alfred bursted when he had finished reading the page.

"Yeah. That's the German version," Alice said and turned the page. "There's a French version of it too, but I don't have it- what are you doing?" she asked when Alfred suddenly put his hand on her forehead.

"Nothing, just checking if your fever had gone down. You seem a bit more, uh, awake now," Alfred said and moved his hand from Alice's (still very warm) forehead, and went back to the book.

Alice chuckled and closed her eyes, leaning against the boy's buffy arm.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really warm and cosy, you know that?"

Alfred stopped reading and looked down at the girl.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," he laughed nervously.

"Alfred?" Alice asked and looked up at him.

"...yes?" he replied with slight hesitation. Alice was acting weird again, and Alfred wasn't really sure of what was going to happen.

Alice stared at him for a while before breaking the long lasting eye contact. They both looked away, kind of awkwardly.

Alfred's eyes sure were blue. Deep as the never-ending ocean and blue as the bright sky. Simply putting it, they were just stunning.

"Y-Y'know, You never told me one thing," Alfred said to break the awkward silence.

"What?"

The boy bit his tounge, wondering wether to say it or not. And, if he was going to say it, he still didn't know how.

"Uh, you said you got a lot of love-confessions," he awkwardly started and covered his burning face with his hand. "S-so... d-did you like anyone back?" he felt like his face was radiating with heat.

Alice was quiet for a while, still staring at Alfred, until she replied, "Nope. I already had someone I loved."

Alfred's heart suddenly felt like it had been pierced with thousands and thousands of dark, hurtful arrows. Why did he feel so disappointed? What was he even hoping for? Of course she has someone she loves. Most people are in a relationship in this age, right?

So then why did he feel like might as well die right here, both from embarrassment and jealousy. It hurt incredibly in his chest.

Trying to remain his voice from shaking, he took a deep breath and removed his hand from his no longer warm face.

"Haha, 'kay. Must be annoying to get confessions all the time when you have a boyfriend, huh?" he gave a humorless laugh and moved past Alice off the bed.

Alice watched as Alfred stomped rather depressingly away and into the bathroom.

Alice felt the fever hit her again, and slowly drafted away to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of snoring. The room pitch-black, and Alice was freezing. The superman sweater wasn't really helping. The blankets were damp and cold with sweat.

Alice sat up and quickly fell down again. Her head hurt like hell and she didn't want to let go of the blanket, which was the only thing that kept her somewhat warm. She curled up into a ball and tried to save the body-heat that was slowly slipping away.

Her heart jumped a bit when her phone suddenly vibrated on the nightstand. Trying to move as little a possible, she grabbed the only lightsource in the dark room and squinted her eyes as she read the display, 'I'm on the plane right now! Sorry if I woke you up, but just wanted to tell you! ... Man, I bet Ludwig is celebrating for finally having me out of his house. Oh well, I'll be coming to your school the day after tomorrow! You better be there to meet me or else my awesome-ness will hunt you down!'

Alice chuckled and put down her phone, making the room pitch-black again. A sudden voice made not only her heart jump, but her whole body too.

"Your boyfriend?" Alfred asked with a bitter tone and turned on the lights. Alice shut her eyes and went under her cover.

"No. Just a friend of mine. And I thought you were sleeping?" she replied with an slightly irritated tone. She wasn't up for a fight. Her head was a mess, and she was still freezing. In fact, she could barely speak without shivering.

Alice could hear Alfred sighing and turning off the lights.

"Al?" Alice whispered and turned around to the direction where Alfred was lying on his bed.

"What." he retorted with a tone that clearly said he was annoyed.

"Are you mad at me?"

Alfred took a deep breath. "No, it's just that," he sighed. "I don't know. 'kay?"

Well, was he actually mad at her? Or was it just the thought of her being in someone else's arms that made him angry? Alfred didn't know. Feelings, all these kinds of feelings.

He shut his eyes and started to think about the Cinderella story he read today. He imagined a girl, who surprisingly looked like Alice, mourning for her mother. Her two sisters and her step-mother laughing at her.

And then the prince.

Little prince charming, who had firstly mistaken his love by a girl who had disguised herself, only to later find out that she was fake. A simple shoe could change everything.

Alfred wondered who Alice's prince was. How he looked like, how he treated her, and most of all, how much they loved each other. A knot of feelings began to tighten in his chest. When did he start to think of these kind of things? It's not his business.

But Alfred wasn't stupid- or well, at least not that stupid -to know that he was slowly, but surely, starting to fall in love with his roommate, Alice Kirkland.

Waking up knowing you have a crush on someone who won't love you back hurts like being hit by a train going at 1000 km/h. Not really the best upwaking, huh?

Well, this was just what Alfred felt.

Trying to move on with his life, he sat up and glanced over at Alice's empty bed. The blonde eyebrows of his shot straight up when he felt a pair of arms wrap him around his waist. He looked down and found Alice sleeping beside him on the bed.

The girl slept beautifully. Alfred observed Alice's features and pulled his lips into a smile.

Such a stubborn girl. It was cute in a way, though. Sometimes she could be more mature than an adult, sometimes she could be more childish than a five-year-old.

Alfred was lost in thoughts when he noticed that Alice was shaking and a frown had appeared on her face.

Really, this girl sure has a lot of nightmares. Alfred wondered if Alice ever talked with anyone about it. Or did she just go through it on her own? Probably. Her pride seemed to be more important than anything else. She probably wouldn't open herself up like that.

Alfred calmly patted the girl's head and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He watched her carefully as the last tears fell down her cheek and dropped onto the sheets beneath them.

"Were you having a bad dream again?" he whispered and leaned closer to Alice's face. Her wet eyelashes were glittering in the sunlight that was coming from the windows, and she was once again sleeping peacefully.

Too bad her boyfriend isn't here, then. Alfred felt a pang of jealousy when he thought about it. Alice's so-called 'boyfriend' hasn't even contacted her once. Or, yes, she has called someone... Gilbert, was it?

Yes, it was a few weeks ago, when Alfred had walked out of the shower and Alice was talking loudly on her phone. Gilbert, huh?

Before Alfred could think about it, he softly pressed his lips against Alice's. The kiss tasted like salt, but it had a warm feeling to it. Alfred enjoyed every second of it.

Gilbert isn't here. Alice is sleeping. Alfred knew he was playing dirty tricks, but anything is allowed when it comes to love.

Right?

**A/T:**

Hi there!

I apologise for not updating! School started, and my homework is... ugh. So, now the chapters will be shorter. Please bear with it!

Don't forget to review! It really inspires me and gives me encouragement to keep this fic going :)


	10. oh fuck a triangle drama

Alice woke up to find herself in Alfred's bed. Her fever was gone, and she was feeling much better than yesterday. There was just one thing that bugged her a bit; Alfred wasn't in the bed.

If fact, Alice even panicked a bit when she thought he had left for classes. She quickly glanced at the clock on the nightstand and she felt an instant wave of relief. Still a few hours before the classes started. But where is Alfred?

Alice slowly slipped out if bed to look around the room. Nope. Alfred was gone. She thought about calling him, but the click-noise from the door meant she didn't have to.

Alfred stepped inside the room with a grocery bag in his arms.

"Oh, you're awake," Alfred placed the plastic bag down. "You feeling better?" he said and rather emotionlessly smiled as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah. Where have you been?" Alice asked as she sat down on her bed. Why was Alfred acting so sulky? "Did you buy something?" she asked, trying to get rid of the tension in the air.

Alfred grabbed the bag and gave it to Alice. "Some fruits. I think it's supposed to make you better," he shrugged as he sat down on his bed.

"Woah. Thanks," Alice smiled and took a bite from a red apple that had been in the bag just seconds ago. Maybe she was just imagining things. There's no way Alfred would be mad at her.

The first lesson went smoothly. The second lesson - not quite.

It all started boringly, as usual. The teacher would talk about what they were working with, and what homework was due next day.

But, this time, she was going to talk about a new person in class.

Everyone went quiet, wondering who this new classmate might be. The classroom had an electric athmostphere. Choking, almost.

"Hello, dear students," the teacher began with a cheerful smile.

"I am happily going to inform you that there will be a new student arriving in our class tomorrow. He will present himself, so please be nice to him."

Alice felt a jolt of excitement. It was Gil! Alice wondered who was going to be his roommate. That poor person will have to be a very patient person. And he'll have a lot of things to clean up after Gil, too.

She found herself giggling quietly as she noticed Alfred was observing her with questioning eyes from the other side of the room.

Alfred had been acting really weird since yesterday. Really - whenever she talked to some other guys in class, he looked at them as if they were uninvited dirt and made an excuse for dragging her away from them. He would usually keep Alice company and be really friendly, because, well - he was Alfred.

"Arthur Kirkland!"

The girl snapped from her thinking and her green eyes went straight to the whiteboard, where the (rather angry) teacher was standing.

"Arthur, this is not very like you," the teacher pointed out in disapproval. "I know you have been absent due a fever, but at least try to listen when I'm talking," the middle-aged woman sighed and forced out a new smile.

"Alright, class," she said with another smile plastered on her face, as if she was pretending the scolding never happened. "As I was saying, there will be a new student arriving in our class. But, since it was so sudden, the school have not had the time to prepare a room for him," she continued. A snicker went through the class. It was as if they hadn't expected less of the school.

"He will be sharing rooms with two other male students for a few weeks until we find a proper room for him. Is that alright with the class?" the teacher smiled as she clapped her hands together.

The whole classroom went silent. One could only hear the air-conditioner's silent humming. All the eyes were staring at the teacher, until one of them asked,

"Who will he share rooms with?"

The teacher smiled. "Hm, we haven't really decided yet," she looked at Alice and then Alfred. "But, since Arthur and Alfred are the only two students from our class who shares the same room, I guess it'll be a lot easier for the new student to feel at home if he shared room with them," she locked eyes with Alice. "Is that alright with you?"

Alice simply nodded a bit stiffly and said, "Yes, but you should also ask Alfred," she looked over at him. Alice was actually bursting with joy. Gilbert was one of her best friends - having him sharing the same room as her would be like having a long-lasting sleepover.

Smiling joyfully at Alfred, Alice looked expectantly at him and frequently nodded her head.

Alfred didn't really feel like sharing rooms with another guy. And the fact that Alice still was disgiused as a guy made him even more uncertain. But the way Alice smiled at him was a bit hard to object to.

Alfred just raised an eyebrow and smiled back. He then sighed with another smile and looked over at the teacher.

"It's just for a few weeks, right? I guess it wouldn't hurt too much," he chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

The teacher smiled brightly at the class as she announced, "So, it's decided! The new student will be sharing rooms with Alfred and Arthur," she started to pack her books. "I will make sure his luggage will find their ways to your room. Please make some space for him. Class, please stand up behind your chairs."

The classroom was filled with the noises of chairs screeching against the floor as students went to stand behind them.

"Alright. Class ends now."

"Hey, who exactly is the new guy?" Alfred asked as he and Alice were walking towards the lunch.

"Secret," Alice teased with a giggle. "You'll know soon enough."

Alfred just shrugged, until a thought hit him. "How do you know the new guy?" he asked suspiciously.

The two of them had reached the cafeteria and was ordering their food when Alice just realised she had almost blowed the secret.

"Well," she paused, "The teacher told me about it 'cause I asked when the class, including you, had gone outside the classroom," she quickly lied.

Not entirely convinced, Alfred started to walk towards thir usual table. Even though Alfred and Alice were quite popular, they still felt more comfortable eating by themselves. Liz usually joins in too, but since the poor girl is sick, Alfred and Alice couldn't really do anything about it.

Some guys wistled as they passed some tables. One of them even shouted "Hey boy! Gettin' laid?"

Alfred stared questionly at the older guys. Alice, too. Both of them were shocked by the sudden comment.

"Aw, come on! Don't act innocent! The whole school knows about you and Arthur's sis!"

Alice froze. 'Arthur's sister'? She hasn't even got a sister. And Alfred had certinaly not been sleeping around with other girls.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as they sat down. Alfred's face was bright red, and he kept staring down at the table.

"The-they're just kidding around. I don't know what they're talking about. I hardly even know them," Alfred babbled on. "H-hey, let's talk about the new student. Where are we gonna put his things?" he quickly changed the subject.

Alice noticed something was off and decided to not talk about it.

"Hm... I guess we'll just put the luggage on the floor and let them lay there until the new student packs them up," Alice said and took a sip from her milk.

"Okay," Alfred simply replied and the rest of the lunch was history.

They unlocked the door to their room and entered. What they had not been expecting was an albino boy laying on Alice's bed, looking through her things.

"Gilbert!" Alice shouted with a weird mix of anger and laughter. She was a bit angry that Gilbert had been through her things, but since this was the first time seeing him in weeks, she guessed she could let it pass.

"'sup," Gilbert merely nodded his head with a grin, as if he had been expecting them and practicing on his reaction.

Gilbert's family is Prussian. In fact, his whole family tree has Prussian blood in their veins. Cool, right?

Gilbert has got white hair, and dark red irises. He was actually kind of cute, if only you could rip that way too confidence grin off his face...

Alfred suddenly opened the door and started to throw Gilbert's things out of the room.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Gilbert questioned and flew out of the bed to put his things back.

Alfred looked at Gilbert and then at Alice.

"He's not staying with us," Alfred demanded as he pointed at the door. "Get out."

"What? Why?" Alice asked, confused. Why didn't he want Gilbert to stay with them? Alfred's usual friendliness had been thrown out of the window since yesterday.

"Yeah, why? Have I even met you before? 'cause you seem sorta really pissed at me for some reason." Gilbert walked up to the taller boy and glared at him. "This is my room, too, y'know."

Alice felt like she had to do something, and therefore stepped in between the two angry bulls and pushed them away from each other with both if her arms.

"That's enough! What the hell's wrong with both of you?" she shouted angrily and looked at the boys. Both of them looked away from each other with a sheepish look on their face.

There was an awkward silence in the room, until Alfred sighed and scratched his head.

"Alright, I suppose I was acting like an asshole. Sorry," He muttered with a defeated tone and held out his hand.

Alice smiled and then looked at Gilbert. "Shake hands," she demanded.

Gilbert sighed and shaked hands with Alfred. "We're cool."

"Okay, now let's move Gil's things back to the room," Alice smiled and went outside the hallway.

When they had moved all the things back (which wasn't a lot), they decided to give Gilbert a tour around campus. Alice and Alfred wanted to introduce Liz as well. They were not sure if she was awake or not, so they knocked very lightly on the door to her room. To their surprises, a tired-looking girl with her brown hair tied up in a bun opened the door.

Liz was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and black pajamas-pants. Her eyes were a bit lifeless, but there was a hint of the usual bright green in them.

"Huh? Who's that?" She eyed the unknown white-haired person who was standing next to Alice with curious eyes. "And if you haven't noticed already, I'm down with a cold right now." Liz covered her mouth with her hand and coughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious you're sick," Alice sighed and stepped inside the room, ignoring Elizabeta's protests. The other two did the same and soon, some were sitting on the floor, and some were sitting on the bed.

"So Liz, how's life in the bed of snot?" Alfred joked as the sick girl went under the covers of her own bed. Liz chuckle-sighed and grabbed a tissue. "Oh, not that bad actually. Just some snot-filled tissues about here and there. Paradise," she replied sarcastically with a chuckle. She then blew into the tissue and tossed it onto the floor.

"Anyways, who's that guy with the white hair?"

Gilbert waved with a smile. "Hi there sexy-"

"Oh, this is just the biggest pervert in the world," Alice interupted as she hit Gilbert on his arm. "His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Gilbert laughed and punched back. "My name's Gilbert. People call me Gil, though. And no, I'm not the most perverted one in here," he looked at Alice, who blushed with fury.

"I am _not_ perverted!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hello, Gil. My name is Elizaveta Hedervary. Call me Liz," Elizaveta smiled. "So, why are you here?" she then asked as she sunk back to bed.

"Oh, he's the new student in our class. The school haven't prepared a room for him yet, so he's sharing rooms with me and Al," Alice explained. "That reminds me! Alfred," she turned around and faced Alfred, who wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. Instead, he was sitting on the the chair in front of the desk.

Alfred's eyebrows shot up. "Hm?" he simply answered.

"There's only two beds in our room. Where's Gil going to sleep?" she asked and tilted her head on the side. "I mean, I can share my bed with him since you guys don't know each other that well but-"

"He can sleep on the floor," Alfred suggested, with one hundred percent seriousness. Nope, he wasn't joking. Gilbert looked at Alfred as if he had gone mad.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not," he chuckled nervously.

The room was quiet as everyone was thinking for an idea.

"Hey, since Chelles is staying at her parents house, Alice can sleep in her bed! Is that alright with you, Alice?" Elizaveta sat up in her bed and looked at Alice with a smile.

"Well, it's okay with me, but why is Chelles at her parents house?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Elizaveta scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Ahaha.. Fun story actually, I kinda passed the cold onto her..." she gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't think she'll be back for a few days..."

Alfred suddenly started to talk, "So I'm going to share room with that guy?" he pointed at Gilbert.

_Well, it's better than Alice and Gilbert sharing beds_, he thought for himself.

**A/N:**

Okay this chapter was a bitch. The fanfiction website is a bitch. Arrgh.

Anyways, leave a review please! It really makes my day, and it inspires me so much!

Thanks! :)


	11. shit is going downnnnn

"Hey Alfred, do you like Alice?"

Gilbert and Alfred had just gone under the covers, and Alfred was just about to turn the lights off when Gilbert asked the sudden question.

The prussian boy was staring into the ceiling, thinking about the day. This was the first time he met Alfred, why was he so hostile towards him? Gilbert noticed that every time he talked to Alice, Alfred would glare angrily at him. Was it because-

Oh.

_Ohhhhh._

This will be fun.

Gilbert turned his head towards Alfred's direction with a smirk. "Well?"

Alfred was frozen. He wasn't really sure what to answer. Yes, he _kind of_ liked Alice. No, he didn't want Gilbert to find out about it. Alfred took a deep breath and focused on that little crack in the ceiling he never noticed before.

"No. Why would you think that?" He replied with an unreadable tone as he rolled over in the bed. "And aren't you Alice's boyfriend or something?" the blonde mutterered sulkily, trying not to sound too interested of the reply.

Gilbert was startled at first. What made Alfred think that he was Alice's boyfriend? Were they really that close?

But, as the obnoxious little asshole he was, he was going to spice up some love. (Read the word as someone with deep, seductive voice and drag on the word, making it sound like '_lllluuuuuvvvv_')

Gilbert held his laughter and tried not to blow his acting. '_Get your shit together, Gilbert,'_ He thought for himself. The boy took a deep breath, making his chest rise somewhat under the covers.

"Well, I guess you could say we have some kind of special relationship..." he faked the hesitation in his voice.

Silence.

Gilbert knew he was hurting Alfred, but if the boy didn't make a move sooner or later, Alice will never realise her own feelings. Of course Gilbert knew that. He'd known Alice since middle school! Whenever she would get a confession, she would firstly say 'no' and then have a sudden crush on each one of them.

... It's like she's too afraid to get into a relationship. He never really got to know the reason, but it might have been that little asshole.. what was his name.. Scott? Gilbert couldn't really remember. But, he could remember the fact that Alice's former boyfriend was a scumbag and had left her in a pretty cruel way. It's about time she falls on love again.

"Are you awake, Alfred?" whispered Gilbert and waited for the reply that never came. He guessed Alfred was sleeping, since he heard the faint sound of snoring from the other side of the room. Gilbert jumped off his, uh, Alice's bed and walked over to Alfred's bed. Yup, he sure was asleep.

The albino had a good look at the american. Pretty nice features, kind of childish, but still charming. Alfred seemed like a nice guy, too.

A sudden thought hit Gilbert.

_How the heck did Alfred find out Alice is a girl? _

Gilbert went back under the still warm covers. Did the two of them... Do something? Like, something nasty? He kept thinking and thinking, but couldn't come up with a good answer.

"Wraargh!" he sighed as he tossed and turned around in the bed. Gilbert felt too tired to turn off the lights, and decided to just let go of it and sleep.

Unlike the dead-silenced boy's room, the girl's room were filled with endless chatter.

"So, you've known Gilbert since middle school?" asked Elizaveta with clogged nostrils and giggled at Alice, who was sitting on the other bed across the room. The blonde just nodded with a "Ya." and looked at the brunette. "Why?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" the half-sick girl asked with a smug grin plastered on her face.

Alice just laughed. "No! How could you even think that! We're just friends," she chuckled and waved her hand in the air.

Alice then looked at Elizaveta with a grin. "You like Gilbert, don't you?" She grinned and walked over to the surprised brunette's bed.

"No I don't! I barely even know him!" she scootched over and gave Alice some space in her bed. "But there's something cool about his eyes," she admitted quietly for herself and felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly. Alice just grinned and gave her best friend's back a comforting pat. "Well, you've got plenty of time to fall for him." She laughed when Elizaveta threw the tissuebox at her. "I don't like him!" she half-yelled, half-coughed.

"Sure, sure," Alice smiled for herself.

"Hey, you never told me what happened last Sunday," Elizaveta suddenly changed the subject. "Weren't you and Alfred going to the arcade?" she asked with a suspicious tone. Her eyebrows suddenly shot up, "Don't tell me you-"

"What the fuck, Liz!" shouted Alice as she threw her arms up in the air, startling the other girl. "We didn't go to a motel or anything," the blonde interrupted as she calmed down. "But we kinda slept in the same bed," Alice quickly added in a barely audible voice.

Elizaveta dropped her tissues and her mouth fell open. "You did WHAT?" she shrieked, green eyes wide of excitement. "Alice oh god what is going on are you two together ahh I have to plan your wedding I'll even pay half the price of your dress-"

"Calm yourself, woman!" Alice angrily shouted at Elizaveta's endless babbling, once again. "Look, I kinda' met my former guardian, and blah blah we ended up at his place because I fainted due my stomach et cetera et cetera," Alice managed to say in one breath. The other girl just stared at Alice with still wide eyes, trying to process the information.

"So..." Elizaveta finally said after a few moments of silence, "You guys slept in the same bed, and nothing happened? Like, at all?" she paused, only to quickly add another load of questions. "You didn't cuddle or at least -_ talk_?"

Alice sighed, feeling like she absolutely had to answer to these questions, or else Liz would go mad.

"Well, he kinda'... I don't know, hug me in his sleep, I guess?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "And," she paused. Elizaveta waited patiently as she frowned at Alice's sudden insecure look.

"I had a really bad nightmare."

Alice told Elizaveta about her nightmare and about Francis. They kept talking and talking; everything in between Heaven and Earth was still a subject. In the end, both of them noticed how dark it had gotten outside.

"Liz..." Alice had said with a tired smile on her lips, "Goodnight," she sighed as she fell asleep in Michelle's bed.

* * *

><p><em>Splash<em>

Gilbert blinked, but didn't lift a finger as he tried to process what just happened.

This is... A room? Oh, that's right, this is Alice's and Alfred's room.

Wait.

_Why the fuck are my clothes soaked?_

A cold shiver ran down Gilbert's spine as he continued his gaze and looked at the bottom of an empty glass-vase right above him. There was a hand holding onto the vase.

"Better get up soon, classes start in an hour," Alfred informed with a smug smile and placed the vase back onto a shelf. "Don't want to be late on the first day of school, do you?" he smiled before he walked away, whistling on an incredibly happy tune.

Gilbert just sighed heavily as he went to the bathroom and peeled his soaked clothes off.

Jeez, how jealous can you get.

**A/N**:

Ah, I'm still alive! Shorter chapters, yes. I apologise for that... D:

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Don't forget to review! I want your honest opinions; if I should just put this story down, or continue to write it.

Also, reviews are SERIOUSLY my inspiration. How else am I supposed to know if you liked my story or not? c:  
>So off you go, click on the little review button and write some motivational comments! <em>Love you guys!<em>

(2011-12-14)


	12. woops I got lazy and never updated again

Yes, so I'm thinking of deleting this little story of mine. As you can see, I have not had the time, nor the brains, to continue this story.

I am also not very fond of it. Honestly, everything is disturbingly cliché in this story - which is one of the reasons I refused to keep writing. However, I do like the plot-line, so I think I might re-write it.

Of course, I will try to do a better job than I did a few months ago.

So; thank you for putting up with me for these months. I am very sorry for those... _grammar mistakes_ I've made. (I'm not a native speaker).

I think I will delete the story a week after I've posted this little note on the site. Leave a review and tell me what to include and what to leave out so that the new story will be more entertaining and comfortable to read.

- Mika

_(2012-03-04)_


End file.
